The Last Of The Wilds
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: A werewolf hunt goes wrong and one of the brothers are turned into one of the things they hunt. Complete
1. Just another hunt?

**Takes place in season 1 after "Shadow" and of course it is an AU. The idea came to me when I was outside working, listening to Last of the wilds by Nightwish, so that's where the title comes from.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sam or Dean or anyone else from the show.**

**Warning: I'm sure there's gonna be swearing**

**The last of the wilds **

The black Impala sped down an abandoned highway in the woodlands of Colorado. Inside, Sam Winchester was looking at several printed pages. His older brother was busy singing along to AC/DC's "thunderstruck" and driving.

The song ended and Dean's singing along with it. He turned to his brother with a smile showing off his teeth. "So, tell me about the case" he said while glancing back and forth from the road to his little brother.

Sam looked up from the pages "Have you already forgotten? I told you about it last night" he answered a little annoyed and dropped the pages onto the floor.

"Yeah you did," Dean dismissed "but I was too busy flirting up that fine piece of woman last night" he said dreamingly "heard you sayin' something about wolf's though" he said in an encouraging tone while glancing at his brother.

Sam gave him the classic eye roll and took a deep breath. "Well, the last couple of weeks, people have been found mauled, by what was described as a bear, but they found fur and saliva from a wolf on the victims."

Dean nodded and pursed his lips "So they were killed by a wolf?" he said glancing at his brother. Sam scoffed "Did I mention that their _hearts _weremissing?" their eyes locked for a moment before Dean's went back to the road.

"That's just plain weird."

Sam was about to answer when they finally drove into the town where the killings had happened. On the left side there was a huge lake with several houses on its shore. Dean grinned when he saw a bar with women swarming outside.

Sam spotted a motel sign and nudged Dean's arm and pointed at it, then continued explaining the case. "Well, it's happened before. They are only legends, but they describe the same, people being mauled by what _could_ be described as a bear, but in the legends people usually claimed to have seen the victims get attacked."

Dean stopped the car in front of the motel and sighed in defeat. "Well, wolfs or werewolf's, either way we should check it out." He pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car followed by a grinning Sam. They both entered the motel and went to the clerk.

"A room please" Dean said casually and flashed a grin at the female clerk. _Typical Dean_, Sam thought to himself. The woman was at least forty, but still his brother just had to charm her.

"Here you go honey, Room number 15" she said with an equally charming grin and winked at him. Dean took the key from her, threw some cash onto the desk and they went to their room.

Later that night Sam sat with his laptop doing research while Dean was occupied watching re-runs of Buffy the vampire slayer.

"Man, that's the worst demon I've ever seen." He chuckled and received an eye roll from his brother. "Whaaat?" he complained, "It's true. Have you seen the vampires? They're even uglier" Sam scoffed and closed the laptop "If you don't like it why do you even watch it then?"

Dean turned off the TV and threw the remote at Sam's bed. "Cause there's nothing else to do in this god forsaken town. I've already been to the bar, but none of the ladies wanted to join me back here, which was the first clue to how much this town sucks." He was about o open his mouth to say something else about the town, but was interrupted by a siren wailing.

Sam strode over to the window and opened the curtain in time to see a police car speed by. He turned to Dean and swallowed hard, the older one quickly grabbed his leather jacket.

"Sam, we should bring guns, you know just in case." The younger man nodded and they grabbed their guns before they ran outside.

They followed a stream of curious people until they arrived at the edge of the forest where police had already gathered and held people on a distance from the mangled body that lay on the ground. Sam made his way to the front of the crowd, but a police officer stepped in front of him.

"Sir, please step back." The cop placed a hand on Sam's chest to stop him.

He was about to tell the officer he was a cop or something, but remembered they walked here, so he didn't have any fake badges. _Next time, bring a badge_, he mentally noted as he ran to the back of the crowd where he found Dean.

Dean saw his brother coming out of the crowd with a slight frantic expression. "Dude, did you bring a police badge or somethin'?" Dean checked his pockets, but found nothing.

"No, didn't you?" his brother shook his head. _Great! How are we gonna get to see the corpse?_

A movement caught Sam's eye and he turned around and looked into the forest.

"Dean," he tugged on his brother's sleeve and pointed into the forest where a huge gray wolf was watching them from in between the trees. It raised its muzzle towards the sky and howled before running into the forest.

Sam took off after the wolf with his gun drawn. He could vaguely hear Dean swear and hoped he was coming after him, but didn't try to figure out if he really was. He could still see the wolf in front of him which made his stomach knot. It was as if the wolf wanted him to follow.

He broke out of the forest into a big clearing in the forest, much bigger than the one with the latest victim. Moonlight was streaming down from the full moon, illuminating the place. It was as if it was taken out of a fairytale.

Completely green grass and a big rock in the middle where two wolfs stood watching him. He saw the wolf he had been following along side a smaller, white, yet _huge_ wolf. Suddenly both wolfs began to snarl, showing off their teeth. The one he had followed jumped of the rock and sped towards him.

"Oh shit." Sam muttered before the wolf jumped at him.

"Why couldn't he just wait for me?" Dean panted as he ran through the forest. Of course he'd gotten lost after he lost sight of his brother, who by the way was much faster than him. He braced himself against a tree trying to catch his breath while looking around.

"Come on Dean, think! Which way?" he didn't have to think for long as he heard a familiar cry pierce the air, not far away from him.

"Sam!" he shouted and took off in the direction he had heard his brother.

A billion 'what if's' were running through his head as he ran towards where he thought his brother was. Twigs scraped his bare skin as he broke through the thick forest into what looked like a small meadow.

"Fuck!" he yelled when he saw Sam with a huge ass wolf on top of him chowing down on his right upper arm. He brought his gun up and aimed it at the wolf's head before pulling the trigger. The wolf howled in pain and jumped of his brother and ran off. It wasn't until then Dean noticed another wolf standing on a stone just watching, but it ran off with the other one.

Dean kneeled down by his brother's side and took in the damage. He couldn't see anything except blood and torn cloth around the wound and decided to wait until they were inside their room. Also Sam seemed to have hit his head, probably when the wolf attacked him, because he was unconscious.

"Sam, dude, wake up" he tapped Sam's cheek a little harder than intended, but it did the trick. Sam's lids opened and revealed confused hazel eyes.

"Fuck!" Sam hissed as he regained consciousness. The pain radiating from his arm was so intense. He brought his eyes to his older brother who looked freaked out.

"C'mon, we need to get you back to the motel." The thought of doing _anything _right now didn't sit to well with Sam, but he let Dean help him to his feet and resisted the urge to throw up.

With Sam leaning against a tree, Dean quickly shrugged out of his leather jacket and removed his flannel shirt. "This is gonna hurt like hell." He warned Sam before he tied the shirt tightly around the wound. Sam took a sharp intake of breath, but otherwise kept still.

The walk back to the motel was longer than Dean had first thought. At first Sam had been okay to walk on his own, but now Dean was almost dragging Sam along with him, blood loss making him weak.

"Oh thank God!" Dean exclaimed when they finally stood outside the motel. He sped up because he could feel Sam getting heavier and heavier. As soon as they got inside the room, Dean dumped Sam carefully onto the nearest bed and started roaming through their duffle bags looking for a first aid kit.

_Something's wrong_, Sam thought as he managed to sit up against the wall. It felt like his arm was on fire. Sure, he'd been hurt a million times and there was always a burning sensation, but this time it felt like the fire spread through his veins. A tremor ran through his body, but he was sure it wasn't from the blood loss. It felt _different_, just plain wrong.

"Dean, s-something's wrong," Dean whirled around to look at his brother. Sam was sweating buckets and he was shaking. Before Dean could do anything Sam yelled out in pain as his back arched, making him smack his head into the wall and a series of loud cracks could be heard.

Sam felt like his spine was breaking into small pieces, the pain made him bend backwards against the wall. He felt Dean drag him into a laying position so he wouldn't smash his head into the wall. He felt his ribs start to shift with loud cracks, followed by various other parts of his body. His hands clutched the bed sheets in a death grip, he didn't even register the pain it brought his arm by doing it.

Dean didn't know which part was worse, the sound of Sam's bones shifting around or Sam's agonized cries. He tried his best to keep Sam still, but he kept writhing and by now Dean was scared shitless. Then he remembered that they had morphine in the first aid kit and ran into the bathroom starting to search for it there since he hadn't found it in either of their duffle bags.

He ripped open the drawers in the bathroom and gave a huge sigh of relief when he found the kit. He rummaged through it and found a syringe filled with morphine then, ran back into the other room, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Sam?" his brother wasn't on the bed where he'd left him.

The sheets were hanging down on the other side of the bed. Dean swallowed hard and stalked towards the bed almost resenting the thought of looking behind the bed. Peering over the bed his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock, "What the hell…?"

**Want me to Continue?**


	2. Silver and Fangs

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on chapter one everyone!**

**Sorry it took a while… ****A HUGE thanks to Lene for helping me solve some problems, got me going again when my muse decided to go on vacation. And myself for getting my writing program to work again.**

**Last of the wilds**

**~Silver and fangs~**

An over-sized brown wolf was on the floor behind the bed convulsing and whimpering in pain. Dean dropped the syringe to the floor and his right hand went slowly to his boot where he had a silver knife hidden. It was small, but big enough to at least inflict pain on the creature.

The convulsions stopped and the wolf's icy blue eyes were at once on Dean. He suppressed a shudder as he stared into those icy orbs. Taking a quick peek around the room he noted the lack of his little brother and his eyes were on the animal again, noticing the bloody sheets below it. "Sam…" he whispered.

The canine silently rose to its feet, but kept eye contact with the hunter. Its lips curled over long white fangs and a loud growl emitted from its chest. Both opponents were staring each other down. The wolf was snarling and showing off its teeth. While Dean stood silent, ready for the creature to attack.

The thing finally lunged at Dean with its claws ready. Dean tried to dodge it, but was too slow and it knocked him over and landed on his chest. A groan escaped his lips as the wolf dug its claws into his skin and its mouth coming dangerously close to his neck. He tried to stab it, but the creature was too smart and pinned his arms down. Fuelled by rage, he used all his strength to pry free his knife wielding arm and drove the knife into the wolf's ribcage.

A burning sensation ran through its whole body as the knife entered. It howled in pain and Dean rolled away from it. The thing started to whimper, but ony after seconds it started snarling again and this time it looked mightily pissed. "Shit!" Dean cussed and practically dragged himself over to his duffle bag in search of a weapon, preferably a gun with silver bullets since it seemed silver worked.

He turned and gazed at the wolf who was just standing there now, smiling like it knew Dean's efforts were useless. That it was going to win in the end. It jumped at him, but Dean was prepeared. he kicked it right in the head and it fell down with a loud thud.

_That hurt__s!_ He clenched his eyes shut as he landed on his side very hard and made a startled yelp as he felt something sliding into his body. His eyes opened and he looked for the source of pain and found a silver knife barely sticking out of his _fur_? Hazel eyes expanded to the imaginable as they looked down the rest of form. _What hell…Since when do I have fur?_ _What the hell's going on?_

Seeing the confused wolf, Dean used the time to find his gun, which conveniently enough had silver bullets in it. _Bingo! _He cocked the gun and spun around, aiming it at the wolf. His finger gently squeezed the trigger, milliseconds away from releasing the bullet when he met the wolf's eyes, its big, hazel puppy-dog eyes.

"Sammy…" was the only thing that came to his mind looking into those eyes.

Suddenly everything came back to him. The hunt, following the wolf, getting attacked and turning into a wolf. Last, but not least, fighting Dean. Whimpering he started to back away from his gun wielding brother, with ears flat and tail tucked between his legs.

_It can't be, _Dean's mind was repeating, but his heart was saying something else. Just minutes ago the wolf had been ready to kill him, now it was cowering and staring shocked at him.

"Sam is that really you?" he asked while dropping the gun to the floor. A few seconds of hesitation, but the wolf nodded.

_Holy shit, I stabbed him!_ Dean suddenly rushed over to his brother, who seemed startled by the movement. "God, Sammy! I'm sorry, I thought the wolf had hurt you or something." He kept rambling 'I'm sorry' over and over again as he kneeled down by his brother.

_You're not the only one,_ Sam thought as he eyed the bleeding claw marks showing through Dean's shirt. He used one of his paws and tried to point at Dean's chest, his brother seemed to notice and looked down at his chest.

"'s okay, Sammy. I know you didn't mean it either." He quickly said when he saw his brother apologetic look.

His hand brushed gently away the fur around the knife and came away with blood sticking to it. "I'm gonna have to pull it out" Sam only squeezed his eyes shut and his body tensed when Dean gripped the knife with his hand and swiftly pulled it out. It wasn't as painful as Sam had expected, but it hurt a little. Of course Dean asked Sam about five times if he was alright and Sam only nodded.

"You sure you're okay?" Sam gave him a nod, but Dean didn't give up that easily and pushed away the thick fur again to get access to the wound. To his surprise the hole wasn't bleeding and just looked like an almost healed gash. "Okay, weird. Didn't know wolf's had healing powers." he said and sat down on the closest bed.

He carefully removed his own shirt and inspected the claw marks. They looked worse than they were. When he wiped away the blood he decided that he didn't have to do anything about them.

"See, Sammy. I'm fine." He tried to convince his little brother who was giving him the guilty puppy-dog look, which by the way was even harder to resist now.

Even he could see that the wounds weren't _that _bad, but he just felt too guilty about being the one who had made them. Rising up again to his feet, he jumped onto his bed and lay down looking at Dean.

"How did you get turned into a wolf? Last I checked you get bitten by a wolf you don't turn into one." Dean said out of the blue. Sam, who was now lying, raised his head from his paws and stared blankly at him. "You got any suggestions?" he asked, but only received a head shake. "Great." He muttered and started thinking again.

"Is there a full moon tonight?" he asked and received an eye roll from the wolf. "Oh! You said last couple of _weeks_, not months! Full moon is only once or twice a month." He scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a sigh. "Ever heard of proof that people can get turned into fluffy Hollywood werewolfs?"

_Now would be a good time to use the intelligence you _claim _to have! _Sam screamed inside his own head and he was pretty sure he was growling to, because Dean was telling him to chill. A loud howl was heard outside the motel and both him, and Dean jumped at the sound. More Sam because of his now improved hearing that he hadn't eve noticed before.

Dean walked over to his gun where he had dropped it and picked it up. His eyes went to Sam who was still lying on the bed, but his ears were moving like crazy and his eyes were wide open.

Another howl sounded and this time Sam jumped of the bed and went over to the door. _That son of a bitch! He did this to me!_ Looking up at Dean he saw him ready with a gun loaded with silver bullets. He held it ready and opened the front door carefully and they both rushed outside.

In the middle of the parking lot was the wolf that had attacked Sam. Dean heard his brother start to snarl next to him just like the other wolf was and suddenly Sam sped towards the other wolf, ready to kill him.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, but it was too late. He had already collided with the other wolf and they were clawing and biting at each other.

_You're good._ The voice came out of nowhere, but Sam could swear it was the other wolf, because he looked like he was grinning wickedly at him.

_You bastard! You did this to me!_ Sam yelled at him and clawed at his face, leaving long red gashes. He growled dangerously and jumped at Sam making his back smash into the concrete, knocking the air out of his lungs.

Sam gasped for a breath and tried to keep the wolf from biting him, while trying to get it off. His back legs tried to kick it off, but only managed to scratch the wolf's legs and stomach bad. _Get the fuck off of me!_ Sam yelled at him, but only received a chuckle from the wolf.

Dean raised the gun and pointed it at the wolf his finger hesitating on the trigger. He knew that he could risk hitting Sam if he shot, but he could also kill the wolf with one shot, and he wouldn't really kill Sam. But still, shooting his brother wasn't something he wanted to do.

_Fuck it!_ Since a head shot hadn't done the trick last time, he carefully aimed it at the wolf's side, hoping he would hit its heart, and pulled the trigger. The creature made a startled sound before it just crumbled on top of Sam.

Sam started to struggle under the wolf's weight. It wasn't really easy since he wasn't human anymore and the wolf was as heavy as an elephant in his opinion. He felt the weight being pushed off him and was staring at his brother's worried face.

"C'mon, Sam, we need to get outta here before it's swarming with people." Dean said while jogging towards their motel room. Sam silently followed Dean, but gazed back at the wolf lying on the pavement.

Inside the motel room Dean began to pack their bags as fast as he could. Shoving clothes and whatnot carelessly into the bags and running around while Sam checked himself for serious wounds. "Are you okay? No serious wounds?" Dean asked hurrying past his brother. Sam just shook his head and Dean continued packing.

Dumping the last bag in front of the door, Dean carefully pulled aside the curtain and gazed out the window. He cursed under his breath when he saw that there was a _human_ body lying on the ground instead of a wolf.

"Ah, dammit!" he turned to Sam with shocked eyes, "There's a friggin' _human _body there, dude," He looked as Sam's eyes widened, "I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd say it was a werewolf."

_Oh my god! You're so right Dean!_ He exclaimed to himself. He fixed his eyes on Dean and hoped his brother would understand. Dean looked out the window again and then at Sam. "Why are you starin' at me like that?" Sam just continued to look at Dean with a look that spoke for itself. "Seriously?" Sam just gave him a nod and Dean scrubbed a hand over his face, "I'm getting a headache"

_Understandable, _Sam agreed by nodding. Dean opened the door and carried all the bags out to the car. Sam silently followed and Dean opened the backdoor for Sam. "Hurry up we need to get outta here. Someone's bound to have called the cops." He gazed around as Sam jumped into the backseat. Taking one final look at the body in the parking lot he slammed the door closed and entered the car himself, starting it and driving as fast as he could out of the town.

"Okay, werewolf's aren't supposed to be furry. That's just a friggin' myth." Dean said out of the blue, startling Sam who had nearly fallen asleep. Raising his head from his paws he yawned and looked at Dean. "We need help." He admitted and fumbled with his phone. "You remember Uncle Bobby?" he asked with a grin and Sam seemed to brighten up a bit at the mention of the hunter.

He put the phone to his ear. It rang for a couple of seconds before it was answered by a gruff voice "Singer," Dean hesitated for a moment before he answered. "Bobby, it's Dean Winchester."

Bobby was surprised for a minute that Dean would be calling him. Especially since he threatened to shoot John full of buckshot last time they had met. "Dean, how you been, boy? I heard you teamed up with Sam again."

He glanced at Sam in the mirror for a second, "I've been better. Listen, we, ah, ran into some trouble in Colorado. We need your help." Bobby paused for a minute, "What happened?" Dean chuckled slightly and shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sam had laid his head back on his paws, but was increasingly getting more and more annoyed with the Impala's rumbling. Earlier it hadn't really bothered him, but now he notice just how loud it was. Being a wolf sucked!

"I can believe a lot," the older hunter replied as he sat down in a chair. "Sam's a werewolf." Dean said dead serious and as greeted with complete silence. "Bobby?" again, silence. "Bobby! dammit! I'm serious. He got bitten by some wolf while we were investigating, then next thing I know there's a friggin' oversized mutt in our room instead of Sam."

Bobby scrubbed a tired hand over his face and let out a frustrated sigh. "_Those _kinda werewolf's aren't real, Dean, and you know it."

"Then how do you explain the fact that he turned into a wolf after being bitten by one, and I'm pretty sure he reacted to silver aswell. Hell, the damn thing that bit him didn't die after a headshot from a few feet away!"

Bobby sighed heavily, "Get your asses here ya idjits!" he ordered and hung up on Dean and leaned back in his chair. "Winchesters," he snorted.

He put the phone back in his pockets and stepped even harder on the gas. Looking in the mirror he saw his little brother lying there with an expectant look. "Quoting the man himself 'Get your asses here ya idjits'" he told Sam with a grin and he could tell Sam was smiling aswell somehow.

Dean's grin faltered a little and he glanced at Sam. "We'll figure this out, bro. Like we always do." Sam ears were laid back on his head a little and he nodded before lying his head down again. _I hope so_.

**I'll just end it there…  
I'm going to Crete in two days and will be gone for a week so I won't be doing much writing for that week, but as soon as I get home I'll hurry up and write.  
**


	3. Uncle Bobby

**Since it took a while for me to write it I made it longer that the two other chapters as a bonus.**

**As promised my friend:**

**Happy birthday****, DeadlyImmortal! Sorry about the birthday fic I forgot to write.**

**And before I forget it, Thanks to everyone who has put it on their favourites, reviewed and put it on alerts.**

…**Last of the wilds…**

**~Uncle Bobby~**

Bobby Singer was known as a mechanic in his home town, but to others he was a hunter, a damn fine one too. He had helped out countless rookie hunters and even the best ones. One of these had been John Winchester.

The first time he had met the hunter, he hadn't even been one, just a man looking for revenge on the thing that killed his wife. Bobby had been asked to train him by the psychic Missouri Mosely and had gladly agreed to help him. What Missouri forgot to say was that he had two sons, one of them barely a year old and the other one a 5 year old boy who wouldn't let the younger one out of his sight.

John had promised that they would behave themselves and true to his word, they did. Though Sam would occasionally throw a fit and cry for ages, they were mostly quiet and Dean took care of the two of them. Quite truthfully he had quickly become attached to the two of them. Dean had even started to call him Uncle Bobby.

John and the boys had stayed with him for a year until Bobby had suggested that he send the boys to Pastor Jim Murphy so they could start with the easy jobs. John had been insecure of course, not wanting to part ways with his children, but Bobby had convinced him they couldn't stay at home alone and he'd only be gone for two, maybe three days. In the end he had agreed.

He had to admit, John was a natural at the hunts and research. His first salt and burn had gone flawless and the rest of the hunts the same. So after two years with Bobby he had left, claiming that he was ready to try on his own and Bobby agreed because there wasn't really anymore to teach him. Saying goodbye had been quite hard for the man, he had always wanted children and he thought of Sam and Dean as his family, but John had promised to call him regularly and he stayed true to his word.

Sitting down on a kitchen chair, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and continued his trip down memory lane to the last time he had seen them. The boys had been ten and fourteen. John had come stumbling through the door with a bloody and unconscious Sammy in his arms, followed by an equally hurt Dean.

Apparently, John had thought the boys were old enough to come on a salt and burn. The 'simple' salt and burn had of course gone wrong which explained Sam and Dean's current condition. He had argued with John that they weren't old enough to hunt, but John being John told him that they needed to learn sometime.

Their argument had ended with Bobby threatening to blast him full of buckshot. So after fixing the boys up, John took them and left. Since then, Bobby hadn't directly heard from any of the Winchester's. He had heard about them from other hunters and knew that the boys had become fine hunters and that John was missing.

He snorted to himself and muttered, "Missing my ass!" before going to the window when he heard the familiar rumble of the classic Impala Dean now drove. Sure enough when he peered out the window the car was pulling up beside his house.

"Okay, Sammy! We're here." Dean announced and turned around to his brother. Sam's ears pulled back against his head as he nervously glanced out the window towards the house where he saw Bobby coming out.

"Dude, it's not like he's gonna shoot you on first sight. After all, _he _was the one who told us to come." Sam still glanced nervously at Dean and gave a low whimper like sound. Sighing, Dean opened the door and stepped out, around the car and towards their 'uncle'.

Sam's ears perked picking up the conversation they were having. He could clearly hear Dean explain to the man that he was afraid that he was going to get shot and felt better when Bobby said that he would never do that; unless he really, _really _had to.

Both of them walked over to the car, Dean opened the door and let Bobby look inside. Staring down the wolf Bobby couldn't help but see the likeness to the youngest Winchester; especially the brow/hazel eyes.

"I'm not gonna shoot you, 'kay?" he said and the wolf nodded once, still with ears plastered to its head. "Now come one inside and we'll talk." Sam reluctantly got out of the car and stretched himself after laying in the cramped backseat of the impala too long.

"How big is he usually?" Bobby asked as they walked towards the house, eying Sam who was walking beside Dean. He was at least up to Dean's waist, maybe a little above and he certainly had some muscle going on, he could see that.

"Taller than me," Dean mumbled and sat down on the book infested couch when they got inside. The man himself sat down in an old comforter, while Sam lay down by Dean's feet since there wasn't any room on the couch.

"So you wanna start explaining?" Bobby suggested and received a sigh from the older Winchester who glanced down at his brother.

"Well, we found a hunt; mauled people, hearts missing," he waved a hand in the air, "the usual werewolf attacks." Bobby nodded in agreement. "But, there was no full moon _and _someone had claimed to see a giant wolf attack one of the vics. So, of course, we decided to check it out." He explained.

"While we were there, there was another attack. We followed the curious people to the crime scene, but before we got to examine the body we saw this _huge_ wolf standing there starin' at us, and Sam decided to go chase it," Both of them looked down at Sam who shrugged and tried to look innocent. Dean turned his gaze to Bobby again, "Anyway, I got a little behind on the chasin' and by the time I caught up with him the friggin' wolf was chowing down on him." At the mention of Sam getting hurt, Bobby averted his eyes to the wolf and was thankful when he saw no apparent wounds.

"After _trying_ to waste the damn thing with a headshot, I got Sam back to the motel where he…" he trailed off as he clearly remembered the bones cracking and Sam's pained sounds. The sounds disappeared when he shook his head. "… turned."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean. He had managed to do some reading up on all the werewolf lore he could find and wolf like werewolves weren't exactly supposed to exist. "What happened when he turned? How was he afterwards?" he questioned and looked back and forth with narrowed eyes at the brothers. Both seemed to shift uncomfortably.

_Now comes the best part, _thought Sam sarcastically and glanced at his brother. "Well, he didn't seem to remember anything, 'cause he kinda attacked me," he trailed off and looked at Sam again "…and I attacked him." He said regretfully and glanced at the older hunter. He could see the regret in both brothers' eyes and was happy about the next part he was going to say.

"Well, being confused after changing is a common thing among werewolves, but usually they don't remember squat about anything and can't control the animal side of themselves."

_Tell us something we don't know_, Sam said, but it ended up as a bark and the two other hunters raised their eyebrows at him. Embarrassed he laid his head on his paws and hoped they ignored him.

"Seems like you did some research 'fore we got here," Dean noted still looking at Sam, who he guessed was hoping he was being ignored so he turned to Bobby again. "find any cures?" he asked hopefully.

Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head before putting it on again with a sigh. "Well, there are a shit load of 'em, few of 'em actually work. 'Til now the only one I know works is killing the werewolf that turned him."

_What?_! Sam yelled and startled both Dean and Bobby with the loud bark. "What's with him?" Bobby asked and noses towards Sam. "Well, I don't know, maybe 'cause we killed the damn thing and he's still a fluffy oversized dog?" a loud growl from Sam made Dean jump to his feet in surprise. "Chill dude!" Dean yelled at him and Sam seemed to calm down a little.

"Dammit!" Bobby sighed irritated while scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked at the brothers for a moment, his brain working like crazy to come up with a solution. "Well, there is another possibility. It's not exactly a cure but I'm sure it beats bein' a wolf 24/7." He said and both boys looked expectantly at him. "According to some legends, werewolf's that have control over their wolf form can change at any time, with or without the lunar cycle."

Sam's ears perked up and he gazed at Bobby. "So you're sayin' he might be able to change back whenever he wants to?" his brother asked with a hint of surprise and hope. "Yeah." The older man said with a shrug. "Hear that, Sammy?" his brother asked happily and patted Sam's back.

Sam smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was dreading the thought of changing again. The first time had almost been unbearable. What was the second time going to be like? Not to mention how he was going to do it. As if reading his mind Dean asked "How's he gonna change back, by the way?"

Bobby sighed and got up from his chair to stand in front of the brothers. "To be honest, I have no idea," He admitted and saw the brothers' happy expressions fall. "…guess you'll just have to try something out." He said to an obviously pouting Sam. _Great!_ Sam thought sarcastically as he bowed and looked down at the floor. "Sammy, stay her, 'kay?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam nodded and when Dean left with Bobby he jumped onto the couch.

Bobby followed Dean outside the house wondering what they were going to do. The Winchester stopped and leaned against the hood of the Impala. "Are you okay?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. Dean turned around and sat down on the hood, "No." he answered truthfully. "Christ, Bobby! How could I let this happen? I'm supposed to protect him."

"Dean you did not let anything happen to him." He said a little harsher than intended, but with the Winchester's you needed to be harsh if you wanted to prove your point. "It's as much his fault as it is yours."

Dean was about to open his mouth when an agonized howl sounded from the house, both hunter's glanced worried at each other before both of them sprinted back to the house, Dean first ripping the front door open and running into the living room and was met with the sight of Sam writhing on the floor, whimpering and howling as the bones in his body moved around with loud pops and snaps.

"What's goin' on?" Bobby yelled horrified as he stared wide eyed at the youngest Winchester. Dean was trying to keep Sam as still as possible and turned to the man. "He's changing." He said and struggled to keep the werewolf still in his arms. "Sounds like someone's breakin' every bone in his body." Bobby said quietly as he kneeled down and helped keep Sam still.

Both Bobby and Dean had to look away when watching the agonized wolf and the sounds coming from him became too much for them. Slowly they felt the fur their hands were grasping disappear, replaced by soft skin. Dean slowly turned himself around again and was looking at a panting and _naked_ Sam.

"uh, Bobby go get our bags will ya?" he said embarrassed for his brother and Bobby seemed to take the hint and left.

"You okay, man?" Sam looked up at him with wide eyes. "Dean, why am I naked?" he asked with both fear and shock in his voice. Dean stared at him surprised, but then remembered what Bobby had said about werewolf's being confused after changing.

"Where are we?" looking around he couldn't remember the place, but it seemed familiar. Dean handed him an old quilt from the nearby couch and he quickly covered himself from the waist and down. "Bobby's" his brother answered before the man himself kicked open the front door carrying their duffel bags.

Sam jumped at the intensified sound and covered his ears. "God, that's loud!" he hissed and shook his head. Bobby and Dean glanced at each other before the older man handed one of the duffels to Sam. "Go get dressed, you remember where the bathroom is, right?" Sam nodded and stumbled off to the bathroom.

Once alone he found the only clean clothes the bag contained and started dressing himself. _Why the hell did I wake up naked in Bobby's house_? He wondered while pulling a pair of ripped jeans on. Looking down at the arms that pulled on his jeans, he noticed white lines, almost like healed bite marks on his right bicep. His fingers touched the lines and he sucked in a breath as his mind was bombarded with memories of the past days.

_Sharp teeth sinking into the flesh of his arm and the chilling eyes of the wolf. _

_The burning pain that spread through his body during the bite and after he heard the gun shot and the wolf apparently scattered off._

_Somehow ending up at the motel on his bed with Dean running around and then there was pain. Worse than anything he'd ever experienced in his life. Bones shifting around, breaking and forming a new body._

_After that there was the fight with Dean and the other werewolf. He felt pain lance through his chest as he saw the wolf claw him there. The fight ended with Dean shooting the thing in the heart and it died._

_The only new thing that had happened when they were driving to Bobby's was that he was annoyed with his too strong senses. The music and rumbling from the car was too loud, gun powder and other scents were too strong._

_The memories wrapped up in Bobby's living room with the conversation and changing back to a human._

He grabbed hold of the sink and blinked trying to clear his vision. When the memories ended he slid to the floor breathing heavily while running a hand through his hair. That's when he noticed the very faint white scars from long gashes on his chest and stomach, the ones he'd gotten from the wolf. They were barely visible compared to the bite marks on his upper arm.

After he was done inspecting himself for any other weird scars, he put on a long sleeved shirt and looked at himself in the mirror and sighed deeply. _I'm so screwed,_ he thought and pushed himself away from the sink and headed for the kitchen where he could hear Dean and Bobby talking.

Once Sam entered the room and sat down a chair opposite to them, they stopped talking. _Well this is awkward_, Sam thought when no one said a thing and they sat in silence. He decided to torment his brother a little and waited for him to start explaining.

_Damn it! How am I gonna explain all this crap to him?_Dean shifted uncomfortably and glanced at Bobby, then at his brother. "We, uh… we were on a werewolf hunt and you…" he trailed of being unable to find a good way to tell his brother. He looked down at his hands in his lap and then up at his brother again, who was _grinning_?

"What?" he asked and Sam, along with Bobby started chuckling. "Boy, can't ya tell he's just messin' with ya?" Bobby questioned a confused Dean. "It's okay Dean, I remember. You don't have to explain." Sam said and Dean threw him a murderous glare. _I'm gonna kick his ass! _"You bitch!" he spat which only made Sam grin more as he answered, "Jerk" playfully.

As they sat around the table just discussing theories on how to cure Sam, Dean's stomach growled loud and made both his brother and Bobby look at him. "What?" he shrugged and looked innocently, "I haven't eaten since the night before Sammy, ya know." Sam looked down at the floor feeling guilty, but he had to admit when he thought about he was _starving_ and wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.

"I'm actually pretty hungry myself." He said sheepishly and glanced at Bobby who just shook his head and mumbled something before he went and opened the fridge.

"Told myself I was crazy for thinking you _hadn't _eaten, but now I don't regret getting the damn burgers." He said and took two burgers out of the fridge and showed them into the microwave.

The smell of the burgers assaulted Sam's nose and he actually had to keep himself from throwing up, in stead he just covered his nose, which got him confused looks from the two others. "It reeks." Was his muffled answer as he covered is face with his arm. Bobby took the burgers out of the microwave and held them in front of Sam, as if to tease him, but Sam just jumped out of the chair and ran towards the bathroom. Seconds later they heard him start throwing up and Bobby set the burgers in front of Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, looking shocked at Bobby who was preparing what looked to Dean like raw meat. "I read about it, but thought it was just something some kid made up. But apparently werewolves can't eat normal food, and according to Sam, doesn't like the smell of it either."

Five minutes later Sam came into the kitchen again and glared at the offending object Dean was currently eating. He slumped down onto a chair and sighed while running a hand over his face. "What the hell am I supposed to eat, Bobby?" he asked, obviously having heard the conversation between the two of them. "Raw meat," Bobby answered curtly and dropped a plate of it in front of him.

_Is he serious? _He thought and stared at Bobby and the plate of meat, then at Dean who just lifted his eyebrows. He used a knife to cut off a small piece of meat and brought it up with his fork, first sniffing at it and since it didn't make him want to throw up, he ate it.

"I'll be damned!" he said surprised and looked at the food in front of him. He wanted to just shove the whole thing in his mouth, that's how good it tasted to him, but then he was reminded that Bobby and Dean were watching him and ate it the way he would normally eat a steak.

"So there's no sure way to cure lycanthropy?" Sam asked while eating. Bobby, who was just watching the boys, shook his head. "There was, but obviously it didn't work." He said and gestured to Sam. "But don't worry, I've got an expert on it."

Sam nodded and kept eating the meat. In the corner of his vision he could see Dean wrinkle his nose and finish his second burger. _"Saaam…"_ the whispery voice caught his attention and he looked around the kitchen for the source, but it was only his brother and Bobby there. He ignored it and continued eating.

"_Sam, come to me…" _this time he turned to the window and looked outside, watching carefully for anything moving in between the broken cars. His senses were working hard drive at the moment trying to figure out what it was. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear something carefully walking around outside.

"Dude, you okay?" he was snapped out of his trance by his brother's voice, his head turned towards him and he shook his head. "I'm fine. Just thought I heard something." He mumbled and shook his head again.

Suddenly a loud howl sounded not far from the house and all three of them jumped at the sudden sound. They slowly gathered some weapons and stealthily made their way outside. Dean gestured for Bobby to take the right side of the yard and Sam the left, while he himself took the front.

Sam held his gun ready in case he was met with the apparent werewolf that was lurking around. Something white moving fast to his right made him turn around and walk in the direction, ready to shoot. A woman with blonde hair and a white dress stepped out from between the cars with her hands up.

"Who are you?" Sam asked and aimed the gun at her heart. She looked at him innocently with pale blue eyes. "Don't you remember me?" she almost pouted with a silky voice. She started to walk closer, while Sam backed away, gun still pointed at her heart.

She stopped and brought her hands down. "Obviously not." Disappointment was clear in her voice. "You killed Will." She said accusingly, yet almost happy, "I just wanted to come and thank you personally for freeing me from that bastard." Giving him a smile she walked closer to him and this time he didn't back away.

Sam's mind flashed back to the night he was bitten and remembered the white wolf being there along with the other one, apparently this _Will_ she was talking about. "You were there, that night." He said and lowered his gun and held it with his right hand. She nodded and a smile crept up her lips, "that's right Sam, I was there."

He was distracted by the sound of Bobby and Dean chatting in hushed voice not far away and didn't notice her moving until he felt a sting in his thigh. Looking down at the woman he saw her smiling a sadistic smile as she pulled a syringe out of his right thigh.

His leg was starting to burn with pain and it travelled upwards, fast. "You actually thought I would thank you for killing my mate?!" she screeched and backhanded him across the face, making him stumble and fall to the ground clutching his leg.

"What did you do to me?" he asked horrified and stared up at her with big puppy-dog eyes. A laugh escaped her as she bent down to him grabbing hold of his shirt and brought their faces together, almost touching. "A very unhealthy dose of wolfsbane." she grinned and landed a punch to his jaw. "Just because you gave him a clean death doesn't mean you deserve one."

His visions started to swim little and he felt as if his blood was on fire, burning the inside of his body. Everything was starting to fade out, but through half-open eyes he saw the woman whirl around, turn into a wolf and run away and he heard Dean call his name before he passed out.

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and tell me if it was good or bad and if you want me to change something. Advice is always welcome!**


	4. Wolfsbane

**I'm starting to wonder if I've got concentration problems. Every single time I try to write anything, school related or stories, I write about a paragraph then get distracted with something else.**

**...The Last Of The Wilds…**

**~Wolfs****bane~**

"Sam!" he yelled and crouched down on the ground, ignoring the gravel biting into his knees as he did and tapped his unconscious brother's cheek. The sound of someone coming towards them had his head snapping up, but it turned out it was only Bobby. "What happened?" the older hunter demanded as he saw Sam out cold on the ground. "I don't know! There was this chick here, a werewolf. Bitch must have done something to him!" Dean shouted as he frantically checked Sam over for injuries.

"Come one Sam." He practically slapped his sibling's cheek this time and got a moan in return. "That's it, wake up Sam." He encouraged and saw Sam's eye begin to move under his eyelids. A whimper escaped him as his pain filled, glassy eyes opened to mere slits. "Sam?" Dean questioned when tears started to leak from the corner of his eyes and dropped onto the ground.

Bobby crouched down beside the two brothers and just as Sam's eyes drooped and his head fell limply back in Dean's arms. He moved his foot forward and heard a small clatter. Looking down he saw an empty syringe lying on the ground next to Sam. "Dean." He called Dean's attention and held up the syringe. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the syringe and he turned his attention back to his sibling.

Sam's eyes were open again and staring sluggishly at nothing in particular. "Hey, you okay?" Dean asked worried, but instead of answering his limbs started to twitch in spasmodic movements and his eyes rolled back in his head before his back arched off the ground and his whole body erupted into a full blown seizure.

"Shit, Bobby! Help me hold him still!" Dean shouted and they tried to hold his brother still, but it wasn't easy. Awful choking noises cam from Sam as his body seized in Bobby and Dean's grip and Dean thought he was about to start crying seeing his brother like that.

It felt like forever when the seizure finally stopped and Sam's body went completely limp in their hold. Dean was locked in a trance just staring at his brother in shock. "Dean." Bobby called, but didn't get a response. "Dean!" he called louder and Dean's head snapped to the older man. He swallowed hard as he took in the look in Dean's eyes; the look of helplessness, fear and shock. "We need to get 'im inside before he has another fit." He told the boy and Dean nodded.

Getting him inside wasn't an easy task. Halfway to the house e had started twitching again, but not much, just leftovers from the seizure, still they'd almost dropped him. Finally inside they eased Sam onto one of the beds in the guest room. Bobby ran into the bathroom for a washcloth and icy water for the temperature they'd noticed on Sam, while Dean stayed with his brother.

Dean knew very well that seizures were serious stuff and if the person did not wake after having one, they needed medical attention. Hell, people who didn't have Epilepsy and had never experienced a seizure before should be driven straight to a hospital, but Dean knew they couldn't take the chance of getting recognized. Even though he wanted nothing more than to get his little brother some medical attention, he didn't want to leave Sam, nor get caught by the police.

So he turned his attention to trying to get his brother to wake up. "Come on, you need to wake up. The sleeping beauty act is gettin' old, bro." Sam trembled beneath his hand and his eyes barely opened. "Dee…" It was barely above a whisper, but Dean managed to hear it and gave Sam a relieved, but reassuring smile. Bobby picked that moment to come into the room with a bowl of water, a glass, a washcloth and Tylenol.

"Hey, think you can stay awake enough to get some stuff into you?" Dean asked as he placed the wet washcloth on Sam's brow. He nodded weakly and squinted to look at Dean. "Lights…" he complained. Bobby turned off the light and handed Dean a pill and a glass of water. Dean helped his sibling by supporting his head and gave him the pill before moving the glass to Sam's lips.

_Oh god! _He had never wanted to drink this much before in his life! His mind told him he needed to take small sips and not gulp it all down, but he did it anyway and ignored his own and Dean's warning. The water went down the wrong pipe and he started to cough violently and strained to do so since his body was already weakening from the effects of the wolfsbane.

"Damn it Sam! I told you to take small sips!" Dean said frustrated and helped Sam into a sitting position so he could expel the water. He patted his siblings back until he stopped coughing but now Dean was even more worried because his breaths were coming out in short gasps and he felt even warmer.

Every single part of his body hurt like hell! He was pretty sure even his hair hurt. As if that pain aching pain in his muscles wasn't enough, it felt like his blood was on fire, slowly frying him from the inside and out. "Dean…more" he whispered since even talking seemed to hurt. He felt the glass touch his lips and water run into his mouth. This time he didn't try to gulp it down and took small sips. "Feeling better?" Dean asked and he could hear the real worry hidden underneath his usual neutral voice. "Feel like crap." he mumbled and squeezed his eyes shut.

Without the brothers even noticing, Bobby had gone back downstairs and fetched two kitchen chairs for him and Dean to sit in. "Get up from the floor." He said to Dean and placed a chair behind him and sat down on his own by the bed. "Sam, do you know what she gave you?" he asked, not sure if the boy would be conscious for much longer. _Please don't say wolfsbane_ he chanted in his head, but deep down he already knew that it was either that or silver. "Wolfsbane." Came Sam's weak reply and Bobby cursed. "Do you know how much she gave ya?" he asked. "Too much." Sam breathed.

Dean was about to complain about how Sam was just like every bogus wolf ever created but he noticed that Sam was starting to act off. He closed his eyes after answering the last question and his breathing had quickened. "Sammy, you okay?" he asked and even Bobby had stopped to look at the youngest. His back suddenly arched and his whole body started to convulse. "Shit! Not again!" Dean cried out and both of them tried to keep him from falling off the bed.

Dean bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from sobbing as he watched his little brother thrash around on the bed. This time it was longer. It lasted for about three minutes, which were the most terrifying three minutes in Dean's whole life. The seizure finally let up and Sam just went limp.

Bobby just watched as Dean looked Sam over for any more injuries and then slumped back into the chair, burying his head in his hands. It didn't take long before his shoulders started to shake and Bobby could clearly hear stifled sobs coming from him. Knowing Dean's resentment towards the so called 'chick-flick' moments, he decided to go downstairs to give the boy some space. "I'll be downstairs if ya need anything." He said quietly before exiting the room.

As soon as Dean was sure Bobby was gone, he lifted his head up to reveal tear tracks running down from his red rimmed eyes. He took his brothers limp, warm hand in his own and sighed. "When you're better, I'm gonna kick your ass for making me do all this girly crap." he gave a short laugh but stopped as he looked at his brother again. "Why does crappy stuff always happen to you?" he asked silently. "cause 'm cursed…" the low mumble surprised Dean and he leaned closer to see if his brother was truly awake.

"You really awake or did I somehow fall asleep and I'm dreaming this?" Dean joked when he saw Sam's eyes open. His pupils were blow wide and his eyes had a glassy appearance, but he looked coherent. "Nah… 'm 'wake" he whispered hoarsely and his brows furrowed. "Wha happened?" confusion was written all over his face and Dean was sure he could see pain radiating from his eyes as well.

Dean licked his lips nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "You scared the crap outta us Sammy. First you had a seizure outside and when we got you in you had another one…" He paused for a moment, not sure if he could trust his voice. "Must 'splain why my muscles 'urt." Sam croaked and shifted from his lying position on the bed to get into a sitting. "Let me help you." Dean said and helped his little brother sit up. "Thanks." Sam said a little embarrassed, but grateful.

Bobby picked up his phone and dialled the number he'd gotten from Caleb. Like he'd been promised by the other hunter it went straight to voicemail, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He tried calling again for about 10 minutes until someone finally picked up

"_What?"_ someone angrily spat from the other end. "It's Bobby." He simply answered and the line went silent. "Just thought you wanted the latest new in the life of your boys." He continued unfazed by the quietness of the other person. _"I've got other hunters keeping an eye on 'em, thank you very much. Haven't reported anything bad."___The other man answered flatly.

Bobby couldn't help but snort at that and sat down on a chair. "And when was the last time any of these so called hunters gave you anything on your sons, John?" he asked sarcastically. _"What goes on with my boys is none of your damn business, Singer!" _John shouted and Bobby had to remove the phone from his ear because of the loudness. He looked at the phone for a moment and cursed the stubbornness of John Winchester.

"Well I'd say it's my damn business when one of 'em is seizing and practically burning up in my guest room." The line went quiet again for a few minuets. _"What happened?"_ John suddenly asked sounding worried. "Look John, it's a really long story and all I'll say on the phone is that _Sam's_ been poisoned. So unless ya drag your ass here, you'll never know the whole story." He just hope the damn fool would come 'Cause both boys needed him, especially Dean.

There was a pause and Bobby could just imagine John trying to decide between a pointless hunt and his boys. _"I'll be there in a day." _He answered gruffly and hung up. Bobby gave a relieved sigh and tossed the phone onto the table. _For once he actually put his sons before that demon._ And with that he made his way upstairs to the brothers again.

**Next day…**

Dean rubbed a tired hand over his face as he stood in front of the mirror in Bobby's small bathroom. Black shadows were visible under his eyes and he looked and felt tired as hell. He braced himself against the sink and let out a shaky breath. A soft whimper had him turning around to face the other side of the room where Sam was cramped into a tiny bathtub submerged in icy water.

He hurriedly crouched down beside the tub and took his brothers limp, warm hand. "'S okay, Sammy. I'm here." He soothed as his brothers head lolled from side to side and made more dog like whimpers. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered and took a washcloth drenched it in water and wiped Sam's burning face with it. Sam mumbled something completely incoherent and his head dropped to the side and didn't move again. Just to be sure, Dean placed two fingers on Sam's throat and found the racing pulse there. It was far from okay, but at least it was there.

He dropped into a chair that was standing behind him and sighed loudly. It had only been a day and Sam was already delirious and unconscious most of the time. There were blessed moments when he was aware, but then he would be knocked out because the pain he was in. They tried giving him strong painkillers, but apparently it was no match against a supernatural poisoning.

During the night he'd had two more seizures and his fever had gone up impossibly more, to the point where Bobby had opted to take him to the hospital. They had soon figured it wouldn't be wise considering the murder charges against Dean and the fact that Sam's pained sounds sounded like a dogs pained sounds. And the fact that he had started shifting during both seizure which sounded and looked even more painful.

Now Bobby was in town getting food and other supplies. He wanted to talk to a medical contact he had about a drug for the seizures, but both of them figured since none of the other drugs worked why would this.

Dean pressed the back of his hand against Sam's forehead and frowned. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed when it was still as hot as it had been through the night. Sam moaned and leaned into his brother's touch. "Such a girl." He teased, but then Sam's eyes opened again. "'m not a girl," He slurred and Dean felt relieved that he was finally aware.

"Yeah, sure. Wanna get out of here?" Dean asked being sick of the bathroom that wasn't really helping. "Please." Sam begged and the puppy dog eyes worked full force and as usual they were even worse when he was feverish because of the blown eyes and glassy appearance. "Trust me you don't need to beg." He smirked and helped his brother sit up.

_Oh God!_Sam groaned mentally as the shifting of positions made his head feel like exploding. "Stop" he croaked and squeezed his eyes shut in pain. "Sam?" he heard his brothers voice filled with worry and he hated it. He always hated being sick or hurt because then Dean turned into a mother hen and wanted to help Sam with the smallest things. And Sam liked to be independent. This time though, even though he hated it he knew he couldn't do anything on his own.

"'m okay." He gasped and gripped the edge of the tub with death grip. "Can I get outta here?" he said breathless. "Nuhu," Dean shook his head and pushed Sam back into the bathtub. "You're stayin' right here until you can get dizzy without straining to breath afterwards, or until Bobby gets back."

Sam let out a sigh and slumped back against the bathtub. A shiver crept up his spine and his breath hitched for a moment. "'S bad isn't it?" Sam whispered and tried to get his hitching breathing on track.

Dean paused for a moment and looked his brother over again. His eyes were still glassy and his pupils blown wide and his skin was a mix between blue and white. Breathing seemed to be an issue again since his chest hitched and he made sounds that sounded like sobs.

"Nah, you're tough, you'll pull through." Dean said and looked up at his brothers face and froze. "Sam?" his brows furrowed in concern and he placed two fingers on his sleeping brother's neck to check his pulse. It was still too fast for his liking, but still present.

Bobby slammed the car door closed while balancing a brown bag in his other arm and started to walk up to the house. "Dean?" he yelled and closed the door and walked into the kitchen. _"Upstairs!"_ he heard the reply and made his way upstairs to the bathroom where he assumed the brothers were.

Both brothers were in there. Sam was still in the bathtub with Dean sitting by his side. "How's he doin'?" he leaned against the doorframe and looked at Dean. The Winchester took a deep breath and locked eyes with the older man. "You'd think the fact that he was actually awake would be nice, but… " he trailed off and gazed at his sibling. "… he just seems worse. His fevers the same, he still pretty out of it and seems to be in a huge amount of pain. At least he hasn't had another seizure."

Bobby nodded and dug a whiskey bottle out of the brown shopping bag. "Want some?" he offered it to Dean who shook his head and stood up. "No, Gotta get Sam into a bed first. The water isn't helping at all and well, he can't be comfortable like that." He motioned to Sam being cramped in the tiny bathtub. "I'll help ya." Bobby offered and they both took a hold of Sam and lifted him out of the tub and hurriedly carried him into the guestroom.

Dean was suddenly aware that Sam was only wearing his wet boxers and turned to Bobby. "Uh, mind getting a towel and some clothes?" he asked and a light bulb went off in Bobby's head as he noticed Sam's lack of clothes and exited the room and entered it with a duffel bag and a towel he threw at Dean and exited the room again.

"Thanks." Dean muttered as he opened Sam's duffel and found some clothes. His eyebrows rose as he turned to Sam again. "I'm so glad you're unconscious." He said before he got to work on dressing his brother.

A good fifteen minutes later Dean entered the kitchen and plumped down on a chair opposed to Bobby. The older man instantly poured a glass of whiskey for the other man and slid it across the table. Dean took it and greedily gulped it down and slammed the glass onto the table. "More." He demanded and handed Bobby the glass. Bobby of course did as he was told and watched as Dean gulped down another glass.

He dangled the glass in front of his face for a moment before slamming it down again and rose from the chair. "I'm going back up." He stated and started to walk. "No you're not." Bobby said and blocked the path from him. "You're gonna sit down, have something to eat and relax while I watch after your brother."

Dean tried to move past him, but the older man put a hand on his chest and pushed him back. He pointed a finger at him and opened his mouth, but was cut of by a series of knocks on his front door. "Wait right here." He growled and walked to the door with his eyes still on Dean. He opened the door while his eyes were glued on the Winchester, when he turned around to greet the newcomer him eyes went from one Winchester to another.

"John?" he questioned and watched the oldest Winchester standing on his doorstep. He heard Dean rushing up beside him and let out a surprised "Dad?"

John just nodded at Bobby before turning his eyes on Dean. "Dean, son it's good to see you again." He said with a smile before he pulled a dumbstruck Dean into an awkward hug. When he pulled away Dean's eyes darted between Bobby and his dad. "You called him didn't you?" he said accusingly to Bobby.

"What? You didn't want me to know that the two of you were in trouble?" John asked and narrowed his eyes at his son. "You're the one who said we were better off apart." Dean seethed, but John quietly ignored his son's attitude. "As far as I remember, you agreed." He stated and Dean went quiet.

"Would anyone mind explaining to me what happened?" he asked and looked at both Dean and Bobby with a stern look. Bobby pointed a finger to Johns chest and said, "That commanding marine shit ain't gonna work on me John and asking your son _nicely_ would help."

John turned to his oldest son again and was about to ask him when they heard loud thud from upstairs and Dean bolted right up the stairs with his dad and Bobby hot on his heels. As soon as he entered the room he saw his brother on the floor twisting in every direction and fur slowly starting to cover his body. The jeans he had been wearing lay torn beneath his body that had faster than before turned into a big wolf.

Dean looked at his brother and noticed the chilling blue eyes were present, which meant that Sam wasn't himself "Back slowly back out of the room." Dean said when Sam rose to his feet with a loud growl and crouched, getting ready to lunge at the three men. The hair on his back rose and it bared its teeth with a snarl.

The three of them started to walk backwards out of the room. "Don't you have a gun?" John whispered as he stared at the big wolf slowly approaching them on wobbly feet. His oldest son, still staring down the wolf and moving backwards whipped out a tiny silver knife. "Trust me, you don't wanna shoot this wolf."

Dean looked into his brothers icy eyes and wanted nothing more than to try to get him into the present in stead of the confused post-shifting stage, but in order to do so he would have to at least try to call his name and with daddy dearest in the mix, that wasn't going to go so well. As he watched his brother he wondered how he even had enough strength to keep himself on all fours, let alone walk.

_How the hell do I get him… un-confused again!_ _Okay, think! Is calling him Sam worth getting dad pissed already?_ He turned slightly to look at his dad and shook his head unnoticeably. _He's gonna find out sooner or later, so why not?_

He braced himself and stared into the icy wastes of Sam's eyes. "Sammy, I know you're in there and that you're confused. But dude, we've already been through this before, remember?" he could practically feel his fathers confusion but didn't dare peel his eyes of Sam, who at the moment looked like he was going to dive into the floor in stead of at them at any moment.

A growl erupted from Sam again and he moved closer, but suddenly stopped right in front of Dean and started to shake his head. When his eyes locked with Dean's again, they were brown puppy-dog eyes. "Is it you in there, bro?"

_Oh god!__ Not again! _Sam whimpered and his legs gave out on him. _How the hell did I manage to shift?_ He questioned shocked since he could barely remember being able to stay awake. He felt Dean take his head in his lap and really wanted to tell his brother what an uncomfortable thought that was, but that's when he heard the voice that belonged to a person he really didn't want to have here right now.

"Dean?" Dean turned to his right to see his dad sitting next to him staring angrily at him. "Where's Sam?" he asked gruffly while staring over the wolf. "You're starin' at him." Dean replied without looking at his dad.

"Are you serious?" John almost snorted at the thought. Dean shook his head and broke eye contact with him and looked down at Sam, who was looking up worriedly at him. "C'mon, let's get you back in bed." He said and nodded at Bobby to come and help him.

They lifted him into the bed while a sceptical John stood in the doorway and looked at them. _That can't be Sammy! My son's no wolf!_ He noticed how careful Dean was with his so called _Brother_ and wondered how a wolf had his son acting like that. "Why do you have a sick wolf in the guest room anyway?" he shot at Bobby.

Bobby couldn't believe that John didn't want to think that the wolf was his son. "Maybe because the sick wolf is your _son!_?" John just scoffed and started walking towards the bed. "My son is _not_ a wolf!" he said annoyed and looked down at the animal which Dean was _petting_.

That was the last drop for Dean. "If you'd bothered to keep tabs on us, you might have know that we were hunting a werewolf and Sam got bitten!" Dean yelled with his angry green eyes locked with his fathers brown ones. John went quiet, just staring into his son's eyes shocked.

"If you don't have anything better to do than to stand there and lie to yourself, why don't you just leave, because I for one want to help Sam survive, and find a cure." A loud whine had him turning to Sam who was staring up at him with glassy, painfilled big eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, but then got the answer when Sam's whole body arched off the on the bed and he started to convulse. "Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and kept his brother from falling off the bed.

"What's going on with him?" Dean's shocked green eyes met his father's which looked like they finally believed the fact that Sam was his son. "Seizure, help me hold him down." Dean yelled and John helped him hold down the seizing wolf.

_Sam was bitten by a werewolf? Sam's __having a seizure?_ It was hard for John to process that information. Watching him seize on the bed was making him want to run out of the room. He had seen his son's hurt countless times, but somehow this seemed so much worse because he knew how dangerous seizures were.

The seizure diminished into only small twitches and the two of them let Sam go. Dean immediately tried to get Sam to wake up. "Come on, you gotta wake up." He encouraged and touched the side of his face. Sam made a small whimper and his eyes fluttered open revealing pain filled eyes and then they immediately closed again. "Guess that's something" he muttered and gave the side of Sam's face a stroke.

Dean glanced at his dad who looking at Sam, but then looked into Dean's eyes. "Bobby, do you think you could watch Sam?" Dean asked and rose to his feet. "Of course I'll watch him." Bobby answered and sat down on the chair next to Sam's bed. Dean then turned to his father again and nudged his arm. "Dad, let's go downstairs." John nodded and followed him downstairs.

**Wow, I finally finished the chapter! And of course I had to bring John into it, I miss Jeffrey*sniff* wish he'd come back to Supernatural.**

**Remember to review!**


	5. Surprise Healing

**Was going to upload it yesterday but the site got a little crazy…**

**The Last of the wilds~**

… **Surprise Healing…**

John sat on the lumpy couch in Bobby's living room with a look of shock on his face. Opposite to him, on a chair was Dean. He was carefully studying his father while his knee bounced restlessly of the floor and he glanced at the stairwell leading upstairs to his brother.

John was trying to process everything Dean had told him about the events over the past days. The fact that Sam was a werewolf --a very unconventional one-- seemed to diminish in comparison to the fact that he might be dying because another werewolf poisoned him with wolfs bane. At this point while processing everything he was trying to figure out if he had read anything about wolfs bane poisoning while researching previous werewolf hunts, but he couldn't come up with anything.

Dean found himself glancing at the stairwell for the hundredth time since they had gone downstairs and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I'm gonna go back up to Sammy." He said and rose from his chair, but before he could start walking John grabbed his arm. "Dean, why didn't you call me after Sam was bitten?" he asked in a serious tone and held Dean with his gaze.

_He's gotta be kidding me?!_ "Call you? I called you from Lawrence. Hell, Sam called you when I was _dying_. Getting you on the phone? I've got a better chance at winning the lottery." He yelled and yanked his arm free from his fathers grip. John's face hardened at his son's rebellion. "I'm your father you should show me some respect!" he yelled back and stepped closer to Dean.

He couldn't help both roll his eyes at him. "Show you some respect?" he mocked and gave a short laugh. "You know what real fathers do when they get a phone call from their son saying the other one is dying? They drop whatever they're doing and get as fast as they can to their sons. They don't ignore it and _hope_ that they find a way out of it!"

There was a long silence between them as they just stared into each others eyes before John finally broke the contact and turned away. "You're right, Dean. I should have picked up the phone every time either of you called, I should have come racing when you were dying." He said wholeheartedly and turned to Dean again who was actually shocked at his fathers confession.

"I was just so obsessed with getting that damned demon and protecting the two of you. Seemed like I did more damage keeping away from you." He admitted and sat down on the lumpy couch again. "Maybe if I'd been with you Sam wouldn't be lying upstairs right now."

Dean stood there dumbstruck that his dad would even admit that he had been wrong about something. "Maybe, maybe not, but we'll never know." He said quietly as he started walking upstairs, leaving his father on the couch.

Watching Sam on the bed, Bobby couldn't help but muse at how adorable he looked. He had never admitted it, but he had always thought Sam had been the cutest kid ever with those huge puppy-dog eyes of his as a child. And now, even in wolf form he looked so damn cute with those trade mark eyes even if they only showed pain at the moment.

It had been over half an hour since John and Dean had gone downstairs and since then he had only heard a few shouted sentences. In that time Sam, who had been asleep had woken up and was just lying there in a state between sleep and awareness.

Bobby cleared his throat and leaned back further in the very uncomfortable chair. "You think they've kissed and made up yet?" he asked Sam as a way to keep the awkward silence away. Even though Sam couldn't answer vocally he nodded since he had actually heard parts of the conversation downstairs.

A wave of pain suddenly went through him and he whined loudly. _Why can't it just stop! _He yelled, but he could hear that it turned out as a howl. "What's wrong?" Dean's voice broke through his misery and he felt his brother's hand on his side. Sam just lifted his head weakly and whimpered in answer.

"It'll pass okay? You're stronger than some old weed." Dean encouraged with a nervous smile. Sam's chest hitching under Dean's hand and then Sam passed out, which only added another notch to Dean's nearing breakdown.

"Is he okay?" asked John in a worried voice as he averted his eyes from one son to another. Dean hadn't even noticed that he had come upstairs, but couldn't really care less.

"Does he look okay to you?" Dean asked, obviously angry and tired of his brother hurting. "God how I wanna kill that bitch!" he yelled and punched the wall in frustration.

Meanwhile in a forest in South Dakota, a large white wolf ran happily through the thick wilderness enjoying the early evening and its victory. As the wolf jumped over a large tree trunk, a gust of wind rippled through the tree tops, making the wolf skid to a stop. It sniffed the air and let out a threatening growl.

"No need to be unpleasant." A voice laughed from behind the trees. The wolf continued to growl and a man in his late forties stepped out from the trees holding his hands up in a mock surrender. "Why don't you be a good little girl and shift back so we can have a nice little talk?" he winked at the wolf and grinned before his hazel eyes flashed into a pale yellow color.

The wolf crouched ready to pounce at him and revealed long, white fangs with a ferocious snarl. The demon only waved his had at the wolf and it few back through the air, shifting to human form before it crashed into a tree with a yelp and slid to the ground.

She struggled against the invisible bonds that held her naked body to the tree. She turned to glare at the demon while she still tried to free herself. "What do you want?" she spat angrily at him.

He stepped closer and kneeled down in front of her. "Call it revenge." He shrugged and touched her cheek softly, but she pulled away and glared at him. "Revenge for what? I don't socialize with demons!" she yelled furiously and tried to break free, but it was useless.

The demon laughed and shook his head. "Smart of you, but you see you didn't do anything to _me_. You did something to someone who means a great deal to me. And I didn't make all my plans for him to be killed by you." The last part was said in a menacing tone as he leaned forward and whispered it to her.

She frowned and looked at him in confusion. "Sam?" she questioned and saw the demon smirk and nod his head. "But he's a human! What would you want with him?" the demon seemed to think for a moment, but then rose to his feet. "I've got a whole laundry list of tasty things to do with him and for him to do, but for me to be able to execute them I need him alive and breathing."

She laughed at him and smirked triumphantly. "Well, though! Your plans can go screw themselves!" that earned her a slash across the stomach from the yellow-eyed demon. She let out a loud wail and breathed heavily. The wound started to close itself almost at once and the demon knew he had to take to drastic measures to really hurt her. An idea formed in his head and a syringe appeared in his hand and he made sure to show it to the girl.

"Let's make you taste your own medicine, shall we?" he grinned sadistically and shoved the needle into her arm. Her frightened eyes bulged as she felt the poison start to pump through her and she started to struggle even more.

"Don't worry," the demon smirked and stood up. "You'll be dead in a few minutes because unlike you, I know exactly how much of the poison your body can or can't take." She was still staring at him and her breathing started to become erratic.

"And by the way, I'm going to rid Sam of the Wolfs bane, make him all better." He leaned in and whispered as her body erupted in a full blown seizure.

Blood flowed from her mouth and nose and her eyes were bulging so much they looked like they were going to pop out of her head, but after a few minutes her body stilled and slumped against the invisible bonds. Her eyes were wide open and glazed over and as the demon placed a hand on her neck and felt no pulse at all. He smiled satisfying and released her body, which fell to the ground with a muffled thud.

Back at Bobby's house Dean was sitting quietly next to Sam's bed, looking at his unconscious sibling and willing him to wake up. After Dean's outburst he had asked to be alone with Sam and his father and Bobby had reluctantly agreed and stayed away since.

Sam seemed to be getting worse by the second now. His fever had stayed at the high level it had been through the previous night and it had left Sam exhausted. Also he couldn't seem to get his breathing under control, because in the past hour his breaths had been ragged and short, almost hitching.

So now Dean sat there fingering the amulet Sam had given him so many years ago. It was something he did when Sam was sick and he needed to feel close to Sam, even if he was on the bed right next to him. It reminded him of simpler times when they were kids and didn't have to go on hunts and get their asses kicked six ways from Sunday.

He sighed and leaned back in the chair still twiddling the amulet between his fingers. Stopping for a moment he looked down at it and then back at his brother.

"You know what?" he suddenly said to his unconscious brother and kneeled on the floor in front of the bed and took the necklace of.

"I think you need this more than me," he wrapped the leather cord around Sam's right paw and gently stroked Sam's neck. "You have to be okay, Sammy." He almost choked on the words. "Who else is gonna annoy me with their intelligence and weirdness? Bobby?" he tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding like a choked sob. "Just fight it okay, Sam? Cause if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Sam remained silent on the bed much to Dean's disappointment and fear. Scrubbing a hand over his tired face, he gave a big sigh and then licked his lips. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, but don't worry, you don't get rid of me that easily"

He let the door stand open just in case his brother did wake up and decided to do something stupid like going downstairs in his weakened state. Though he doubted it, he hope that it would happen because then Sam might be okay.

When he walked into the kitchen he was met with the most awkward silence he had ever been in. His father and Bobby were sitting on opposite sides of the table having a shot of whiskey. Both of their eyes were immediately on him once he entered the kitchen and he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and looked at Bobby. "Got any coffee?" he asked in a gruff voice while he stepped further into the room. "Yeah in the pot" Bobby answered and jutted his head towards the counter on his side. Dean went over and pored himself a cup before he sat down at the table with the two others.

John's chest constricted upon seeing his son's tired state. He strategically stole a few glances of his son and could see that Dean clearly needed to sleep and have a shower. He took a sip of the whiskey and cleared his throat. "How's Sam?"

Dean eyes barely left the coffee mug before he looked down again. "Worse" he answered tiredly and took a gulp of the warm coffee. "Where's your necklace?" Bobby asked having noticed something missing on Dean. He lifted his head surprised that they'd even noticed it was gone. "I gave it back to Sam, though he could use it more than me right now." he explained with a small shrug.

A shrill ringing sounded in the room. All three of them took their cell-phones out of their pockets and checked them. John and Dean quickly put theirs down while Bobby put his to his ear.

"Hello?" he answered while looking down. "Yeah?" he continued as both John and Dean curiously followed the conversation. "Really? You sure you got it?" Bobby asked the caller hopefully and looked up at the Winchesters. "Great, call me back once you're sure." And with that he hung up. Both John and Dean looked expectantly at him.

"That was my werewolf expert apparently he thinks he might have a cure." Both of the Winchesters faces lit up immediately and they shared a quick glance. "Seriously?" Dean asked exited while looking shocked at Bobby. "Well he isn't sure if it is a cure yet 'cause he's gotta translate it from old Norse or something, but he'll call me back if he finds anything, but he's positive it was something about a cure." The Winchesters faces brightened up impossible more and Bobby was glad that for once he could give them good news.

The stench of sulphur brought Sam back to the land of the living with a jolt. If he had thought it smelled bad as a mere human it was ten times worse with his enhanced senses. He lazily looked around the room and startled when he noticed a man standing in the corner of the room.

Even through the darkness he could see the pale yellow eyes in the man's face. He tried to get off the bed but his weak body wouldn't obey his commands and he just managed to push himself off the bed, falling onto the floor with a muffled thud.

He whimpered at the added pain to his back and tried to get up, but his legs gave away and he went down struggling to breathe. "Now, now. No need to be afraid, Sam." The demon said as he walked over to the other side of the bed to Sam and bent down in front of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to assure Sam with a smirk, but Sam tried to crawl away from him with a whimper. _Please Dean, come! _He begged and glanced at the door hoping his brother would come trough it with a shot-gun full of rock salt.

The demon laughed loudly. "Don't worry. Dean's not coming unless he decides himself to come up. We've got the whole room to our selves uninterrupted. There's no way he can even hear what's goin' on up here."

_You can read my mind?_ Sam tested as he locked eyes with the demon. "Of course I can, wouldn't be so special if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeve." He smirked proudly. _What are you doing here?_ Sam asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Believe it or not, I'm here to help." He answered and inched closer to Sam, who in turn backed further away. "You wanna get well again or you wanna die slowly?" the demon asked annoyed at Sam and grabbed hold of the fur on his neck and dragged Sam towards him.

Much to the demons surprise Sam quickly bit into his meat suit's arm hoping that he would let go, but the demon only smiled and dragged Sam's body upward so his face was in front of his own. _Let me go!_ Sam barked and tried to bite the demon again.

"If you keep biting I won't heal you and then your family can watch you die a very painful death." The demon threatened and slammed Sam into the wall making him yelp at the pain it brought his back. "Understood?" he smiled satisfied at the pain radiating off Sam as he nodded slightly.

_Why do you wanna heal me_? Sam asked when he managed to push some off the pain away. "Because I've got plans for you, Sammy; you and all the children like you." He answered in a hushed tone which sent shivers up Sam's spine. _What plans?_ He asked shakily and surprised. The demon grinned and shook his head. "Don't worry. You'll get to know 'em in time." He answered happily. "Now back to making you survive." He said bluntly and touched the both sides of Sam's face with his hands.

At first Sam just looked at him like he was crazy, but then as the demons eyes seemed to light up more he felt something like electricity run through his body, making it arch in the demons grip. As soon as he felt whatever it was run through his body, it was over and he slumped to the floor panting and looking around, but the demon was gone.

As slowly as he could he brought himself to his feet and noticed that it wasn't as hard as it had been before. His body didn't feel as weak and there wasn't any burning pain and strain to breath. His joints and muscles did hurt some, but he guessed that was expected with multiple seizures.

_I need to shift back and get dressed _he thought and noticed with relief that the door was open and hoped that his clothes were still in the bathroom. He padded along the short hallway towards the bathroom and to his surprise the door was open. _Lucky day,_ he though half sarcastically as he slipped through the open door, into what would have been a dark room if it wasn't for his night vision.

And there, sure enough was his duffel bag dropped in a corner. _Okay, now to the shifting part._ He focused solely on changing back and soon he felt as if his bones were itching and they started to shift around with loud pops and snaps, but this time it was over in a under a minute and didn't hurt as much as before.

He quickly rummaged through his duffel bag and found the most appropriate clothes and put them on. While putting on his shirt he was suddenly aware of the amulet wrapped around his right arm where his leather bracelet used to be. _Dean gave me his amulet?_ He stared at it in surprise and loosened it from his arm and stuffed it in his pocket. _Must have been really worried to even take it off_, he mused.

Looking at himself in the dirty mirror he drew in a long breath and let it out. He was scared to death about facing his dad and half wished that he had taken off, but another part was happy he had showed up; especially after the last time they'd met, and had been attacked by the Daevas. And now he had to tell his dad that the demon had been there, and escaped aswell as having some kind of plans for him. _"_I take back the lucky day part." He mumbled to himself.

Studying his reflection for a minute he heaved a sigh and raked a hand through his tangled hair. "You can do this." Encouraging himself he pushed away from the basin and walked quietly out the door and trudged down the hallway to the stairs. He drew in a breath before he started to walk down the stairs towards his family.

The stairs creaked loudly as he walked down them and he almost cringed since he didn't look forward to telling them about the demon. Hushed voices came from the kitchen and he could hear someone stealthily placing themselves on both sides of the entry into the kitchen.

Closing his eyes and sighing he stopped on the last part of the stairs. "Dean it's me." he called high enough for them to hear. Dean's shocked face popped out from behind the wall along with Bobby's and his dads.

"Sammy?" Dean murmured shocked at seeing his brother up and around. He immediately walked over and wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight embrace. Sam reluctantly returned it while looking at his father over his brothers' shoulder before burying his face in it.

As soon as Dean was done with his hug, John stepped up and pulled Sam into one himself. It was awkward to say at least, but still, Sam wrapped his hands around his father and enjoyed it before he had to tell him about the demon.

When they pulled away they all stood there awkward before Dean shot in. "You're okay?" worry was evident in his voice and Sam could understand why. "A little sore but other than that, yeah, m'fine." He shrugged and saw his brother visibly relax before he frowned. "But how are you okay though? I mean earlier you were…" he trailed off but they all knew he was about to say the word _dying._

Sam inwardly sighed. "That's where it get's complicated." He said nervously as he looked between the three of them. "I think we should sit down." He quickly entered the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. He saw the three others glance at each other with worried looks before they sat down.

"The demon was here." He started and heard gasps of surprise by everyone around the table. "_The _demon?!" Dean questioned shocked and glanced between his father and brother. Sam swallowed and nodded. "What did he do? Did he say anything?" John barked at him and leaned closer to Sam. Bobby placed a hand on John's chest and made him sit back against the chair again.

"Let the boy finish before you start questioning him!" he scolded with a glare aimed to kill. Sam stifled a smile at how Bobby was one of the few people who could get his father to obey; it had always been that way, though his dad didn't always take the mans advise and it had ended badly in the past. "Fine." His father grumbled and slumped back in the chair.

Drawing in a breath, Sam continued. "As I said, the demon was here. I woke up and he was in the room saying that he wanted to _heal_ me. I tried to get away, but I was just too weak and he got me. He said he was gonna heal me and that he… he said he had plans for me." he looked up at his father and brother who were both looking every bit of surprised.

"Plans?" Bobby asked in a sceptical tone and narrowed his eyes as if thinking. Sam nodded. "Didn't say what though, just that I'd learn what they were _in time._" Sam glanced at his father who looked deep in thought.

"_Did_ he heal you?" Dean shot in with a worried expression. _What if he did something else to him?_ His brain was coming up with too many 'what if's' regarding the demonic visit. And the fact that the demon had _plans_ for his brother was bad enough.

Sam shrugged and sighed. "Wouldn't be up and walking if he didn't." he glanced at his dad again. "He didn't say anything except the part about his plans."

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Sam. "How'd he get in?" he asked while looking at Sam, but the question was directed at everyone. "Didn't we salt the windows?" Dean asked and looked uncertain at Bobby.

"I know we salted the windows and doors." Bobby stated and looked to Sam, who in turn looked at him. "You honestly think I would let him in?" Sam nearly growled at the other hunter. "You tell me." Bobby replied stone cold calm.

"Whoa, whoa! You're accusing Sam of letting the demon in?!" Dean yelled at Bobby and stood up abruptly making the chair clatter to the floor and Sam flinch at the sound. He sent an apologetic glance in his brother's direction before returning his eyes to Bobby.

"He couldn't even stay awake, let alone move and you think he got off the bed, reached up to the window and brushed away the salt?" his angry eyes bored into Bobby.

"Dean calm down!" John ordered and grabbed his son's arm in a vice grip. He just wriggled his arm away and continued glaring at Bobby. "Look I'm just sayin' he hasn't exactly been himself these past few days. And after shifting he shows that he's got some kind of animalistic wolf side of him. Maybe the demon used that side of him." he suggested and could see all three Winchesters process it for a moment.

Sam's forehead scrunched up and he licked his lips. "I don't think he did, I mean I remember the shifting after I'm… not an animalistic me anymore, and I'd just woken up and there he was standing in a corner."

Bobby took off his cap and scratched his head and shrugged. "Maybe salt doesn't work on it!" John shot in after being quiet and thinking. "Well that _great_ news!" Dean said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well since all that brought us was _bad_ news maybe Bobby would like to tell you about some _good_ news." He announced and raised his brows at Bobby. The old man rolled his eyes at Dean's dismissal of the subject at hand.

"My werewolf expert called, told us he might have found something about a cure." Sam's face instantly lit up and his eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked surprised and happy at the same time when Bobby nodded. "Thank god!" he exclaimed and heaved a sigh of relief.

"By the way…" Sam trailed off and dug his hand into his pocket and brought out the amulet. "Thought you might want this back." He gave a smile as Dean shot out his hand waiting for Sam to drop it into it. "Thanks!" Dean replied happily as he put the cord over his head and visibly relaxed when the amulet was on its rightful place again.

"Can I get something to eat?" Sam said out of the blue and everyone frowned at him. "Whaat? I haven't eaten in like three days or something." He complained and earned himself a headshake from Bobby who walked over to the fridge and brought out some meat. "Here, anything else while I'm at it?" he asked as he placed the plate in front of him. "Water, please." He grinned and watched as Bobby went over to the sink.

"Just so you know, from now on you're gonna have to get your own food. I'm no waitress." Bobby informed him and gave him a glass of water. "Whatever." Sam mumbled and started to eat. Dean had to chuckle quietly. He was always the one who had no patience to wait for food and now Sam was sitting there messily eating the meat and hadn't even bothered thanking Bobby. _Kids gotta be starving!_ He scolded himself for not thinking of giving him something right away.

John watched his two sons with happiness. Being away from them was hard, even now that they were practically grown ups and could take care of themselves. He just hoped it wasn't too late to make things right with them seeing as the demon had gotten access to his son and he already knew he had plans for Sam.

… **To be continued **

**I was too lazy to write more, but I still hope it's good;) **

**I love reviews:) **


	6. A Cure?

**So now I've started the sequel to The end is near as**** well, I hope there won't be much waiting on either of the stories. **

…**The Last Of The Wilds…**

**~A cure?~**

His feet bounced restlessly of the floor and his fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt as he gazed out the window. After eating he had gone into the living room and talked about random stuff with his dad and brother. Now they were all sitting there twiddling their thumbs and waiting for Bobby's friend to call.

Over the past hour Sam had gotten an itching need to shift and get outside. And the fact that his senses were getting on his nerves didn't help any. Of course he wouldn't tell the others because he knew Dean wouldn't let him out of his sight with the demon around and the fact that he had been dying not long ago. But he knew if he didn't get outside soon he was going to go insane!

He sighed inwardly and rose from the chair he was sitting in. Everyone's eyes were immediately on him and he could especially feel Dean's eyes on him. "Where you goin'?" he asked and got up himself to stand by Sam.

"I just need to get some fresh air, okay?" Sam said and started walking out of the living room and as he expected, Dean followed suit. "Look, I get that you're worried, but don't you think I could be alone for a few minutes?" he asked and tried to use the puppy-dog look on his brother and for a moment he thought it had worked. "No." Dean answered bluntly. "And why the hell are you so restless? You'd think that after almost dy…." He chocked on the word, but continued. "you would wanna spend some time with your family."

Sam sighed and turned around facing the living room where he could see Bobby's and his dad's curious faces peeking out. He frowned at them and they retreated into the living room again. "Can we just go outside?" he pleaded with a look he knew Dean couldn't resist and he could see his brother fold right there. "Fine" he said annoyed that Sam's puppy-dog look had won him over.

Once they were outside Sam couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. After all he had been cooped up in a bedroom for close to three days and being a werewolf he guessed that the animalistic part of him was getting pretty bored and antsy.

"There, we're outside, happy now?" Dean asked and sat down on the steps leading up to Bobby's door. Sam stood next to him gazing at the salvage yard and Dean could've sworn he looked even antsier than he had been before. "Dude what's goin' on with you?" he asked and frowned at his brother.

Sam looked uncomfortable and sat down next to him with a sigh. "I just – I feel like, a need to shift and run around, you know. It feels like I'm gonna go insane if I don't." he explained while looking down at his fidgeting hands. Dean swallowed a few times and looked at his brother. His feet were bouncing off the ground again and his Adams apple was bobbing like crazy. "Can you shift back without, you know, the whole confusion and attacking thing?" he asked and looked at the demolished cars lying on the ground. "Well I did it before, after the demon was there, I guess I can do it again." Sam said and hoped Dean would let him because he was feeling to hyperactive at the moment to think of anything else.

"Then go take off your clothes, shift and meet me out here. I'm not lettin' you go off by yourself, though. You're stuck with me." He gave a trademark grin and turned to his brother.

Sam's face lit up a notch, but not much, keeping it controlled in case Dean was bluffing. "Seriously?" he asked with a hint of happiness in his voice. "If it helps you in some way, then yes." Dean replied with a shrug. Sam ran off inside like e giddy child and Dean just shook his head.

Just as Bobby and John were discussing Sam, said person came running through the door towards the bathroom with a smile on his face. They both glanced at each other with confused faces. "What do you think that was about?" John asked while looking into the hallway for any sign of Sam. "You know it's normal to go to the bathroom, John." Bobby snorted and leaned back in his chair. "Is it normal to look _that _happy when you're goin' to the bathroom?" John shot back while glancing into the hallway again.

Sam peeled off his clothes as quickly as he could. The need to run around in the free had intensified since now he was actually allowed to by Dean. He groaned as his bones began to shift around by themselves and he kneeled down and rolled his shoulders with a moan as his back popped and he went down on all fours. Fur started to spring from his body, his teeth elongated into fangs and his nails turned into claws.

The whole thing was over in a minute and Sam shook his body and felt relieved in general that he was in wolf form. He pushed open the door with his muzzle and as stealthily as he could, walked down the hallway in hopes of not getting spotted by Bobby and his dad. He heard his father and Bobby's angry voices bickering over bathroom breaks? He shook his head in amusement and slipped out the door to where Dean was sitting, waiting for him.

His brother slipped through the door easily and came to stand beside him, shaking in excitement. "Just remember, no running off on me." He warned and pointed finger threateningly at his brother who nodded with a whine. He started to walk towards the other end of the salvage yard where a forest began. Sam was skipping ahead of him, not quite running since he knew Dean was serious about the not running away part, still it seemed to satisfy him that he was moving.

_Christ this is weird!_ Dean thought as he watched Sam walk in front of him looking around playfully at everything moving. They had now reached the end of the salvage yard and the beginning of the forest. Sam slowly ran ahead of Dean towards some cars and jumped on top of them, but quickly regretted it when he felt something crash into him. He fell off the car with a yelp, but quickly got back on his feet and turned to meet whatever it was he had crashed into. _Rumsfeld?_ He frowned upon seeing the usually friendly dog growling viciously at him with bared teeth.

"Sam!" Dean started running towards the direction his brother had disappeared in when he heard snarling coming from in between the cars. He rounded a busted up pick-up truck and saw Sam backing away from Rumsfeld who was snarling at his brother and trying to break free from the chain that kept him away from the _intruder_. "Huh, was wondering where the old mutt had gone." He said and stepped closer to the dog, set on calming the dog down. He saw Sam eying him worried but just rolled his eyes and carefully laid a hand on the dogs back. He didn't do anything about the hand and actually stopped snarling and turned his attention towards Dean instead of Sam.

"Looks like he doesn't like werewolves, what a shame. Thought you two could be playmates" Dean teased and petted the dog, grinning like an idiot just to piss his brother off. _Let's see who can piss who off the most,_ Sam thought and smiled mischievously and launched off into the forest. "Sam! You little bitch, come back!" Sam just continued to run but not as fast as he could because he wanted Dean to be able to catch up to him sometime. He could hear his brother far behind him cursing like a sailor and trying to make his way through the forest.

"I swear I'll feed you poison when you're not looking!" Dean shouted while making his way through the thick forest, trying to find his brother. "Fuck! Okay, I didn't mean that!" he shouted again, feeling bad about threatening to poison his brother after he had been poisoned. A branch scraped against his cheek and he cursed loudly and stopped to feel if it had broken through his skin. When he pulled his hand back there was blood on it and his cheek stung like crazy.

Sam turned around when he realized his brother had stopped and listened to his cursing. Then he caught the scent of blood – Dean's blood – and turned around, starting to run towards his brother. It didn't take long before he saw his brother walking in his direction wiping blood from his cheek, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sam in front of him.

"You gonna run off on me again?" he asked in a serious tone and could see Sam try to cower before he shook his head. "Good, now can we please get back to the house?" he asked and received another headshake from his brother. "Fine, but we're walking, okay? No running and getting my pretty face torn." He stated and started to walk further into the forest with Sam by his side.

"Do you really think there is a cure?" John asked out of the blue. They had been sitting in the living room quietly, not knowing what to do with themselves ever since the boys had disappeared outside. Bobby was startled at the question since he was half asleep in his chair. "I know this guy, he wouldn't lie." He answered shortly and sat up straight with a sigh. John nodded and started to play with his ring. "It's just, a werewolf! There has never been a cure for that, nor have there been any werewolves like Sam before."

"Been a hunter longer than you and I've never seen a furry wolf like Sam around, but I always learn new things and some of them has even involved one of you Winchester's. And even if there isn't a cure, would it be _that_ bad?" Bobby asked and saw John's expression darken as the other man rose to his feet and stood looming over him in a threatening manner. "Would it be such a bad thing if my son's a werewolf?! One of the things we hunt and kill for a living?!" he shouted and threw out his hands in irritation. "Do you have any idea how much you sound like those hunters who think everything's evil? That there are no gray areas, that everything's black and white." He stood up and faced John. "As you said Sam's not a normal werewolf, can't you at least be glad that he isn't one of those monsters who kill and maim without a second thought? That he isn't one of those poor people who wake up two to three mornings a month to find themselves bloody or next to a corpse?" John seemed to falter and slumped down on the couch.

"Why did it have to be him?" he asked silently and looked at Bobby. "Hell it's affecting Dean just as much. Why do bad stuff always happen to my family, Singer?" he asked in a voice Bobby hadn't heard since the man had come to him for the first time; a broken, widowed man with two kids looking for revenge.

"Wish I knew, John. Wish I knew." He murmured and looked at the man before him. "Want some coffee?" Bobby used as a diversion from the sappy subject at hand. "God yes!" John exclaimed and threw himself back against the couch.

"Can't we go back soon? My legs are tired." Dean complained as he walked side by side with Sam in the thick forest, swatting away branches. Sam just looked up at him and whined disappointed and gave him a puppy-dog look. "You know, sooner or later I'm gonna become immune to that" Dean stated annoyed while he stumbled forward and he was sure he heard Sam scoff.

Sam suddenly stopped dead in his tracks while Dean walked on, not noticing it. "Seriously, it feels like my legs are gonna give out on he any minute." He complained and turned to look down at his brother, but found the space next to him empty. He whirled around in panic and saw his brother standing a few feet behind him, smelling the air carefully then squeezing his eyes shut and backing away.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked and crouch down beside his brother who had started to sniff the air again. Sam turned to him and whimpered before he jumped past Dean and ran ahead with Dean chasing him. "I thought we said no running away!" he shouted and almost ran into Sam who had stopped. "God dammit you're annoying today!" he yelled while leaning over, bracing himself against his knees trying to catch his breath.

_Fuck, it can't be._ Sam murmurs as he walks closer to the object he had caught the scent of. It was the werewolf chick who had given him wolfs bane. And she was lying naked and dead against a tree, reeking of the poison. He also smelled something else, but it was too covered by the Wolfs bane smell that he couldn't pin-point what it was, but it was familiar.

"Ah damn." Sam turned to see that his brother had noticed the dead woman in front of them and was looking her over. He stopped for a second and frowned. "Is that sulfur?" he asked and sniffed the air. "Oh that's definitely sulfur." He murmured covering his nose. _Sulfur!_ Sam mentally kicked himself for not recognizing that scent. _We gotta get out of here._ He said to himself as the stench of Wolfs bane was starting to get to him. He nudged Dean's leg with his muzzle and whined, but his brother didn't move.

"Sam, we've gotta alert someone. What if she has a family?" he said and frowned at himself. _Since when did I care?_ He shrugged and looked at Sam again who was starting to back away while nodding. "What? Oh, damn! The sulfur smell getting to ya?" he asked and realized that his brothers senses had been bothering him ever since he had become a wolf, and sulfur didn't exactly smell nice as a human, he doubted it smelled any better as a werewolf.

_Close enough._ Sam muttered to himself and just nodded so he might get the hell out of there. Dean seemed to understand that it was bothering him a lot and that was all that mattered at the moment. "Fine, go back to the house, I'll call the cops." Sam nodded and eagerly ran off in the direction of Bobby's house. "And if a demon gets you I'm kicking your ass six ways from Sunday!" he shouted after his sibling before he flipped open his phone and dialed 911.

The two hunters inside the house were nearly scared to death when something crashed into the front door and it sounded like 'it' was scratching at the door. John glanced at Bobby and found is gun and cocked it before both of them moved as stealthily as possible to either side of the door. _On three,_ John mouthed and reached down to the knob. _One, two…Three_. He opened the door and pointed his gun at… _a wolf?!_

Sam flinched back when his dad pointed a damn gun at his face and started to whine softly. His ears plastered against his head and his tail tucked in between his legs. Bobby interfered and lowered John's arm with a "Dammit, John! That's Sam!" Sam weaseled his way past the two of them and into the bathroom as fast as he could. The two of them followed and stopped outside the door just in time to see Sam slam it in their faces with one of his legs.

John leaned against the door and heard the unpleasant snapping of bones and quickly retreated from listening to it. Both of them stood there awkwardly until the door opened and Sam slipped through the door, sighing and a hand halfway through his hair. Instead of stopping in front of the two others he went straight for the kitchen and filled himself a glass of water before he practically devoured the beverage.

John was about to say something when his oldest came rushing through the door, panting and looking generally exhausted. "I swear… that's the last time… I run." He panted heavily and lay down on the floor. "Did you call the cops?" Sam asked and kicked his brother softly in the side. "Wait, cops?" John asked confused while looking at both of his sons, Dean now leaning on Sam. "What did you boys do?" Bobby questioned while glaring at them.

"We didn't do anything!" Sam defended while trying to shrug Dean of his shoulder. "We found a body in the woods, the werewolf who poisoned me." He explained and saw John's face harden with anger towards the werewolf. "Yeh, and we thought it would only be right to call the cops, I mean what else are we suppose to do when we find a naked corpse in the forest?" he shrugged, finally standing on his own. "Oh and we think a demon killed her. Place reeked of sulfur." He said and wrinkled his nose.

Sam's stomach growled loudly and everyone raised their eyebrows at him. "What? All the running made me hungry." He complained and went off into the kitchen. "By the way, she was killed with wolfs bane." He called and they heard him open the fridge. "_That's_ why I couldn't stand being there by the way." He said when the other three entered the kitchen. "Well, now that you know that, has that friend of yours called?" Dean asked and turned to Bobby. "No, not yet." He answered just before his phone started ringing. "Guess that's him." He said and brought the phone to his ear and went into the living room to gain some privacy.

"Where were the two of you?" John asked as he and Dean watched Sam eating. Dean turned to his dad. "Sam needed some air. Apparently being holed up inside for a few days doesn't sit to well with him anymore. I swear he was practically bouncing off the floor like a kid with ADHD." John rolled his eyes at his son comparing Sam to a kid with ADHD.

"So what's next on the 'to do' list?" Sam asked as he walked over to them. "Gettin' you human again" John answered immediately which made Sam frown a little.

Bobby paced the living room while scrubbing his face. "You've gotta be kiddin' me!" he exclaimed, but tried to keep it low. _"Afraid not" _came the reply from the other end of the line. _"But look at it this way, it might not even be true or work at all. It's old, like BC old so most of the stuff could just be stories."_ It didn't seem to lighten Bobby's mood any as he stopped in front of the entry to the hall. "Then we're back to square one. They're never gonna do that, hell I'm never gonna do that! It's sounds like a fuckin' joke!" He sighed in frustration and closed his eyes.

"_Look, you've been a good friend and informant over the years, so I'll look through everything I have again to see if I can find something else. But like I've said to many other hunters, werewolves have been around forever and there's never been any bulletproof cure."_

"Trust me I know, ya don't need to lecture me. And just between the two of us, I don't think it'll be the end of the world if ya don't find a cure, so don't blame yourself if ya don't." Bobby said and then hung up with a sigh.

He found the Winchester's sitting by the kitchen table talking about random stuff and when he entered they all looked at him expectantly. "What did he say?" John asked for the three of them and Bobby cursed himself for not having good news. "Well… it's not good news." He answered and saw Sam and Dean's faces fall. "What is it?" Sam asked quietly.

Bobby looked between all the Winchester's and sighed deeply. _Let's just hope Dean don't kill me for sayin' it._ "Before I say anythin' let me tell ya that he highly doubts that it'll work, but it's what it said in that book of his." He explained and could see the worry on their faces now. "According to the book they pumped the people full of silver and wolfs bane and kept it going for 13 days." At that Dean's and Sam's eyes widened impossibly and he could see Sam start to back away from him. "That sounds like a joke and a reason to why so many people died back in the old days!" John exclaimed annoyed and started pacing around the room. "So that means we're back to square one?" Dean said in a quiet, but defeated voice. Sam also seemed disappointed as he nodded quietly.

"Look, it's not the end of the world ya know." Bobby started and received a murderous glare from John. "Thought I got some sense into that head of yours earlier, John." John just scoffed. "Yeah, it's not the end of the world when my son's a werewolf?" He asked sarcastically. "Dad, Bobby's kinda right, you know." Dean tried and saw the look of shock John gave him. "What, so Sam being a god damn supernatural predator for the rest of his life is okay with you? Is it okay with you that he's one of the things we hunt?!"

"Your boy's right, John." Bobby shot in and received a death glare from John before he turned his attention back to his son. "Can't you just be glad he's not killin' people?" Dean asked in a quiet voice but loud enough for his father to catch every word. "You're just too far into the hunting closet to see the light, aren't you?" He added and could practically see his father's anger seeping through his eyes. John was about to reply when Bobby beat him to it. "Where's Sam?" he asked suddenly and all of them turned to the chair he had been sitting in, which was now empty.

Dean's face softened with worry and he shot up from his chair. "Sam?" he called and started to walk out of the kitchen and noticed that the front door was open. He ran outside and found Sam's shredded clothes on the doorstep. He looked around frantically and heard his father and Bobby gasp as they saw the clothes. "Sam!" he shouted again and started running out into the salvage yard.

**Haha, I'm evil!**** hope it was satisfying and the fact that they don't have a cure is hopefully a little price to all of you who like Sam as a werewolf.**


	7. Running away from the family

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you make my day better than it already is when I see that you've reviewed. **

… **The last of the Wilds …**

**~Running away from the family and running into problems~**

He could vaguely hear his brother shouting his name from somewhere far, far behind him, but he didn't look back or think about stopping. He just pushed himself harder and ran in between the trees and bushes and tried to get as far away from… well everything in his screwed up life.

The stench of Wolf's bane filled his nostrils and he knew he had reached the place where the werewolf girl had been killed by a demon and changed his direction so he didn't have to run past there because he could hear humans chatting about something there. _Humans, since when did I start thinking of them as humans? I'm human myself! _He started to slow down when he couldn't smell the weed, as Dean referred to it anymore and continued just walking ahead.

_But you're not human anymore are you, Sam? _A small voice in the back of his head said in an eerie voice. Sam actually stopped for a second. _Was I ever?_ He asked himself. _I mean, are psychics counted as humans? _He pondered and started to run forward again. _Of course they count as humans, dumbass. Missouri is as much of a human as Dean is._

_Dean_. _Maybe I shouldn't have left._ He thought and stopped to look back the way he had come. _He'll just side with Dad sooner or later and if they don't find a cure they'll kill you or leave you on your own. _He swallowed hard and started running full speed again, away from his family.

Tears stung in his eyes as he kept running and running until he broke through the forest and into a highway. He looked around while panting slightly. _What do I do now? Do I keep running away or go to some set destination?_ He pondered while he ran swiftly over the highway.

He entered another forest at the other end of the highway and sat down on a large rock in between the trees. Cars passed by and he watched them while trying to figure out what to do next. _I could just try to pass as a normal wolf or something,_ he thought. _What about shifting back and forth, I'll need clothes and food. _His ears plastered against his head as he lay down on the rock. _This is harder than I thought. I could always try to go back; maybe they won't try to kill me. Maybe we'll even find a cure. _ He thought happily but realized that he actually wasn't _that_ ecstatic about finding a cure. Being a werewolf had actually grown on him and he even felt a little sad thinking about it. _Could've come in handy during a hunt_, he reasoned with himself.

He rose to his feet again sensing that if he wasn't ready to go back to his family he at least needed to get further away. Knowing Dean wouldn't stop until he'd found something, and he really needed some time to think about stuff. He jumped of the rock and sped off further into the forest, jumping over a couple of trees that had fallen down.

A loud howl sounded ahead of him and his curiosity peeked. Would he be accepted by normal wolves? He was much bigger and stronger than them and maybe even had other skills that he didn't know about, but what if they accepted him?

_Why not?_ He asked himself and darted off in the direction of the howl. He didn't even think about the fact that he couldn't smell or sense anyone or anything else in the forest. Stopping in a clearing, he panted heavily and looked around for someone else, but there was no one else there. In fact it was completely silent; too silent for his liking.

He started to back away when his nose was invaded by the smell of sulfur and he whirled completely around ready to run back towards the highway, but he almost ran into a demon. When he studied it closer he saw that it was _the_ demon.

"Howdy, Sam. I make a fine howl don't you think?" The demon smiled menacingly and held Sam with its piercing yellow gaze. Sam started to back away with a growl rumbling in his chest and his ears flat against his head, ready to attack.

The demon cocked his head to the side and studied the hostile werewolf. "No reason for that, Sam. I'm not going to hurt you… yet. And if you come with me willingly I won't have to do anything to you now." the voice made a small shiver run up Sam's spine. It was gentle and nice, but at the same time menacingly and creepy; especially accompanied by the sickly yellow eyes and the fact that he was in some poor middle-aged man.

_Why do you think I will come with you willingly?_ Sam asked defiantly in his head and knew from last time that the demon could hear it. The man chuckled slightly and bent down to Sam's level. "Because if you don't I'll hurt you or maybe daddy." A mischievous smile appeared on his face "How 'bout I hurt Dean." At the mentioning of Dean's name Sam growled threateningly at him. _You wouldn't?! _He half asked, half stated but deep down he knew that the demon would do something to them. "They are of no use to me, Sammy. They're like your kryptonite Sam. That's the only thing they're good for."

Sam froze and looked up at him with shocked eyes before they turned furious. _You bastard!_ He shouted out loud and launched at the demon, but the demon was ready for him and just as Sam launched at him he pushed him back with his telekinetic powers and into a tree. Sam hit the tree with a loud thud and a yelp and slid to the ground unconscious.

The demon walked slowly over to Sam and saw that blood was already pooling on the ground beneath his head. Slowly turning Sam's head around he saw that he had cracked his head open and was bleeding from a gash, but he knew that it would be gone in no time, maybe just leave a little headache, so he disappeared with Sam in his hands.

Dean broke through the forest and into a highway. He nearly doubled over with exhaustion and panted heavily while looking around. _Which way would Sam go?_ He thought and looked into the forest then at the road. _He's not stupid enough to stay on the road._ He straightened himself up and slowly ran towards the forest. Behind him he heard a string of curses and when he looked back he saw his father and Bobby tumble out of the woods. He would have laughed out loud with amusement, but was too caught up in finding Sam and mad at his dad because it was obvious that something John had said had gotten to his little brother.

The branches from the trees scratched at him but he didn't really care as he ran into the forest, hoping that his brother was just sitting somewhere being a moody little bitch in stead of getting into trouble or just running further away.

Suddenly the stench of sulfur invaded his nose and he stopped and threw a hand over his face. He stalked closer to the clearing straight ahead and had to pinch his nose because the stench was so overwhelming. His trained eye caught a something at the foot o a tree and walked over to it and crouched down. It was a small puddle of "Blood." He muttered and his eyes started darting around. _Pleas don't be Sammy's, please don't be Sammy's_, he chanted over and over again in his head.

"Sam!" he shouted and shot up from his crouching position. "Sammy!" he called again, but he didn't receive any sound at all. Twigs snapped behind him and he whirled around, hoping that it was his brother, but was disappointed when it was only his father and Bobby.

"Did you find him?" asked Bobby as both of the hurried over to Dean. The young man shook his head and John noticed blood on his hands. "Are you hurt?" he asked in a half worried tone and gestured to his hand with the blood on. "No, s'not mine." He answered and pointed at the small puddle by the tree. "I- I think it might be Sam's. The place reeked of sulfur when I got here." He told the two of them.

Sulfur, Sam and Blood didn't go to well in one sentence for John. "Do you think _the _demon got him?" he asked his son in a stern voice. _Pleas don't let him have Sam! _He prayed to whatever god who was listening to him.

"I don't know. It might not even be Sam's." Dean said frustrated and sighed. "But in case, is there anywhere close to here the demon could've taken him?" he turned to Bobby. The hunter scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Well, there's an abandoned cabin about four hours from here. That's all I know of." He said with a shrug. "Can we drive there?" John asked, but Bobby shook his head. "No, there's no road into the forest and the highway doesn't even come anywhere near the cabin. Guess we'll have to walk if we're goin' there."

Dean bit his lower lip while thinking. If Sam was at the cabin he had no problem walking four hours there, but if not…" he shuddered at the thought of walking four hours to an empty cabin. "Fine, we'll go to the cabin. If he's not there then he could be anywhere." He convinced himself and tried to convince the two older hunters.

All three readied their shot-guns and guns and Bobby started walking in the direction of the cabin. _Please let that boy be okay. _He prayed and glanced at the Winchesters. He knew just how much Sam meant to them, especially Dean. If Sam was ever hurt, Dean was too, only emotionally and vice versa. So he just hoped Sam would be okay, for his own sake and Dean's.

Sam startled awake with a sharp intake of breath. His eyes snapped open and immediately regretted it as he stared straight into a light and it made his eyes hurt. He looked around the room he was in with a frown. It looked every bit of an old hunting cabin. He had seen enough of them in his life and knew how they looked like. This one though smelled like something had died there, repeatedly.

As he hoisted himself into a sitting position he was suddenly aware of the fact that he was completely naked. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment even though there was no one there and started looking around; hoping that whoever had taken him had enough sense to bring clothes.

Speaking of whoever had taken him, he couldn't remember anything but sitting at Bobby's dinner table eating and talking to his family. And he had a pounding headache which he couldn't remember how he had acquired. He sighed in relief when he saw clothes lying on a small table a few feet away. He frowned when he saw that out was actually his own clothes and wondered if they had broken into Bobby's house and taken him. _Dean…_ Had they attacked his family?

A noise from behind the door brought him out of his thoughts and he hurriedly threw his shirt on and noticed that there were no socks or shoes, but soon forgot it as he heard someone walk directly outside the door. His eyes darted around for some kind of weapon but found none and the door handle lowered and the door creaked open.

"Hello, Sam." He remembered the eerie voice from back at the house and he would never forget those yellow eyes. He swallowed hard and looked at the demon standing casually in front of him and started to slowly back away. "What do you want with me?" he asked in a nervous voice while still backing away from the demon that was walking closer.

The demon stopped and cocked his head to the side. "I want a lot of things from you, Sam. But first and foremost I need you to be able to control those powers of yours." He said with a creepy smile plastered on his face and pinned Sam to the wall. "But in order to do so, I need to disable a certain power you have." He brought out a syringe filled some sort of liquid that smelled like hell itself to Sam. "What is that?" he asked while trying not to smell the air. The demon stepped closer and held the syringe up to Sam's face hoping that he would smell it himself.

Even when not trying to smell anything Sam still felt the stench. The demon smiled at him while readying Sam's arm for the syringe. "It's wolfs bane and silver, just enough to get that pesky healing power out of the way." He said and stuck the needle into the crook of Sam's elbow and pushed the content into his veins.

He felt the poison burn through his veins, but after a few seconds the burning disappeared and he felt outright weak. "Why do you need to take away my healing ability?" he asked and stared at the demon who threw away the syringe. "I need to find out how to trigger your abilities. Some have pain as a trigger, hence taking away your healing abilities. Others have emotional ones. So we'll just have to see which trigger you have." He said with a sadistic smile playing on his lips.

The demon exited the room, leaving Sam pinned to the wall feeling weak. _God I hope Dean's okay. _He thought and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them again the demon was back and had laid out different weapons on the small table. "Shall we?" he asked and retrieved a knife from the table. "Please, I can't control them, they just come and go as they like!" Sam pleaded as the demon stepped closer with the knife. "That's why we need to find out the trigger." The demon replied. "Now, I know you used telekinesis in Michigan with that other kid what's-his-name. How did you do it?"

_Should I tell him or should I not? I __had a vision about Dean dying. I guess that counts as emotional trigger. Fuck he probably has Dean here somewhere in case my trigger _is _emotional! _ "I don't know what my trigger is, I just told you, and I don't know how I did it." Sam told him and the demon stared at him for a minute. "You could have told me you had a vision of Dean dying, Sam." The demon said calmly. _Damn I forgot he could read my mind. _"Why do you think I would have Dean here?" the demon asked with a slight frown on his face and placed the knife on the table, noticing how Sam was staring at it, waiting for him to use it.

"Why do you think? You took me from Bobby's house, who's to say you didn't kill the other or take 'em with you?" the demon chuckled which made Sam frown. "What?" he asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "You hit your head harder than I thought." The demon laughed. "You ran away from your family, Sam. Don't know why, but I'm glad you did. Wasn't really in my plans to take you yet, but you being on your own was a perfect opportunity."

Suddenly the events of the day came crashing down on Sam and he regretted not turning back and run to the house when he had the chance. Facing his father wasn't as bad as being trapped with a demon. He just hoped Dean was out there looking for him and that he would find him.

"You remember don't you." It was more of a statement than a question and Sam just nodded quietly. "Now enough with the chit-chat, let's find your trigger. Though you did give me the clue with Dean dying it's so much easier when someone reacts to pain." He said and turned around to get the knife, eying it for a moment before he plunged it into Sam's right thigh.

Sam let out a pained yell and looked down at his thigh as the demon twisted the knife around and drew it out with a sickening sucking noise. "Come on Sam, focus on the pain and tap into those powers of yours." The demon encouraged as Sam squeezed his eyes shut in pain and tried to breath through it. "I- I can't." he pleaded and before he knew it the demon had plunged the knife it his other thigh and he screamed in surprise.

"Focus, use the pain to channel your powers!" the demon yelled at him while holding up the knife threateningly to his face. Sam tried, he really did, but he had no idea how to get his powers to work. He tried thinking about telekinetically throw the damned knife out of the demons hands, but all he accomplished was a nose bleed.

"Well, at least you're trying." The demon shrugged and turned back to the table for a second when he turned back he had a pair of tweezers in his hands and he took Sam's right hand in his own. "It might not hurt as much as the knife, but still, it's painful." He smirked and ripped out one of Sam's nails slowly. Sam bit his lower lip to keep himself from screaming in pain. The demon had right though, it wasn't as painful as the knife but it was still painful enough.

The demon proceeded to slowly drag out each of the nails on his right hand and when that had no reaction, he moved on to the left one. He ripped out all of the nails on that hand too and Sam still hadn't managed to do something. Now he was whimpering like he would in wolf form and it seemed to please the demon even though he was slightly annoyed that he hadn't managed to use his powers yet.

Sam now had his eyes squeezed shut, trying to work through the throbbing pain in each of his fingers and his thighs. The suddenly the demon wrapped its hand around the index finger on his right and quickly snapped the bone inside, receiving a scream from Sam. "Now that's painful isn't it?" he asked gleefully and moved on to the middle finger and did the same to that one. When he wrapped his hands around the next one though, the small table behind his back smashed into the wall on the other side of the room and all the tools clattered to the floor.

His head was throbbing now and he could feel something warm on his upper lip and as it dripped into his mouth he tasted the familiar taste of blood. "Good, Sam!" the demon exclaimed and clapped for him. "I'll let you rest a little, but don't worry I'll be back in half and hour to continued the fun." The demon said and walked out of the room, locking the door before he let up his hold on Sam, who slumped to the floor.

_Please find me Dean! _Sam pleaded and tried to get himself into a sitting position. He winced and held back a scream as he used his right hand and pain lanced through his arm because of the broken fingers. Sitting up against the wall he tried to lock the pain out and stay conscious but it wasn't easy with the pain he was feeling and blood he was loosing. He finally passed out when the pain in his head became too much and slumped against the wall.

He felt a small ache in is chest and stopped running. _Sammy…_ he recognized it from all the other times his brother had been hurting and knew that his little brother was in real danger. "Dean, are you okay?" Bobby had turned around in front of him and was looking worried at him. In dimming light Dean could see his father had stopped up ahead as well. "I- I don't know." He answered truthfully for once. He hadn't let himself think about the possibilities of what they would find if the demon had taken Sam to that cabin. Now that he was sure Sam was hurt, badly maybe, he didn't know what they would find in the cabin.

"How far are we from the cabin?" he asked and gazed at Bobby who glanced at his watch. "Two hours, maybe less." He shrugged and Dean knew that wasn't enough time. "We gotta hurry up." He told the two older hunters and started running in the direction Bobby had said the cabin was. _Please let Sammy be okay. _He prayed, for the first time in his life.

**I do not know what wrong with me! I listen to happy songs when I'm writing emotional stuff, torture and things that go well with sad songs. Well anyway, I got lazy and took a while before I started to write the chapter.**

**Reviews3**


	8. Rescue Mission

_**Long story short, I hurt my hand while playing a game with a friend, then again hurt it when playing volleyball + a thumb. Moving 4 of my fingers was a bitch for **__**over a week (still is, only not as much) and writing didn't exactly help. So needless to say the chapter was delayed. Just to get it of my conscious, I feel really bad that I hadn't updated before now.**_

…**The last of the wilds…**

**~Rescue Mission ~**

Darkness crept through the thick forest and brought with it the cold encircling the terrain in an eerie, peaceful dim light and stillness. Some birds were still chirping and the faint rustling of leaves was brought on by a small breeze. Other than that it was just the quiet running of three hunters hurrying through the forest.

None of the hunters wanted to express their fears of what could be meeting them at the old hunting cabin, but they were all thinking about the same, horrible things instead of trying to be positive. The damn curse of being a hunter; always starting with the worst case scenario and start thinking positively when they knew nothing bad would happen.

Bobby followed after the two Winchester's running ahead of him. He was amazed at how Dean managed to get them in the right direction of the cabin since he had never even been in this part of the woods before. The Sammy sense. That was what he liked to refer to it as. He had been witness to it before, just an hour earlier in fact. He seemed to know exactly what Sam was feeling and when he was hurt. Okay, not all the time, but since Dean had practically raised Sam he did know a lot about Sam that no one else did.

He quickened his pace a little, coming up beside Dean and gazed wearily at him. The stoic poker face was firmly in place and he looked down right pissed if you looked close enough. A quick glance at John confirmed that he was wearing the exact same expression on his face.

"How far Bobby?" the stoic voice startled him since it was eerily quiet in the woods. Dean was looking at him and he could see John peeking out from behind his son too. "Half an hour maybe" He replied and saw the look of uncertainty cross Dean's face before he put his poker face back on.

He knew what Dean was thinking, what they all were thinking; what if they were too late? As explained the hunter way of thinking wasn't positive and adding another half hour of torturous 'what if' thoughts didn't help any of them. "He's stubborn. I'll bet he's giving the demon a hard time." He said, trying to sound convincing, but knew it wasn't doing any to help either of them.

_I hope so, _Dean silently thought and clenched his teeth, sprinting faster in the direction he knew his brother was.

………………………………………………………………………….

A loud snap followed by a pained scream filled the small hunting cabin and scared all form of animal life outside of the cabin. Crows cawed and flew as fast away as they could while squirrels and other critters scurried along the ground away from the pained screams and awful torturous sounds.

Another snap followed and a loud crash was heard inside the cabin followed by someone clapping. "Bravo, Sammy!" the demon exclaimed happily and glanced quickly back at the door that had been blown off its hinges by Sam.

Sam was breathing harshly and dog like loud whimpers were coming out of him as he tried to work through all the pain the demon had put him through. Over the past hour the demon had broken the rest of his fingers. Without the desired result from Sam he had moved on to breaking his left wrist and the most resent injury was a broken leg.

"Please, stop. You're gonna kill me." He got out between clenched teeth and looked pleadingly up at the demon. The demons eyebrows rose and he let out a scoff. "You're a werewolf now, Sammy." He stated and leaned in closer to Sam, making the young man flinch away from him. "This won't kill you, not even without your healing powers. I could break almost every bone in your body and you would still be alive." he smiled gleefully at the sheer pain and fright in Sam's expressive eyes. "The only way to kill you is to cut your head off, set you on fire or poison you with Wolf's bane or silver."

Sam closed his eyes and felt completely overwhelmed. The pain was too much to take and the thought of it not killing him? By now he didn't even know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. His pain glazed eyes opened and glanced at the demon standing in front of him. "Now I want you to try and hit _me_ with those telekinetic powers, okay?" he asked and looked into Sam's eyes making sure he understood.

_Oh god, please don't let him hurt me more!_ Sam inwardly sobbed and felt tears start to leak from his eyes. Using his powers seemed to work for now, but using them on something specific wasn't easy. Over the hour he had managed to just slightly move the demon with his mind and that was it. Everything else in the room had been thrown around, smashed into walls and all but destroyed.

"Sam hurting you can't be avoided." The demon said in an almost sympathetic tone and tried to get eye contact with the Winchester. "How else am I supposed to get you to use your powers?" the demon stopped at his own words and a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. "Your _family_ must be coming for you, right?" Sam's face became even more frightened as he knew what the demon was going to do. "That means Dean and daddy dearest are coming. Oh what fun we shall have!" the demon smiled wickedly at the ideas popping up in his head. "You wanna know what I'm planning to do with them?" he whispered in Sam's ear and pulled back to see his face. "I'm gonna torture them, not like I've done with you though, the knife is more fun when you want it to last longer. After all, they're only humans." He grinned and showed Sam the hunting knife he held in his hand.

"You bastard," Sam croaked out between clenched teeth and tried his best to glare at the demon. The demon faked a hurt look and grabbed hold of Sam's face and forced Sam to make eye contact. "It's only a way to get you to use your powers and figure out how to use them properly. After you've done that you'll come with me and fulfill your destiny." he let go of Sam's face and went out the door into the other room, which was exposed now since Sam had destroyed the door.

Sam let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and his whole frame slumped in relief when the demon let him be alone for a while. Constant pain was lancing through every part of his body and all he wanted was to black out. He damned his own stubbornness which kept him from doing so and tried thinking of ways to escape before his family found him and was hurt by the demon.

Thinking wasn't exactly easy at the moment for several reasons. One being that the demon could read his thoughts and the fact that his head felt like war drums were being played inside it. Using his powers was both painful and exhausting and he knew that it would take something really bad to happen for him to use them good enough for the demon. Something like his family being hurt, or worse; killed.

A light bulb went off in his head suddenly and a glanced out the door trying to see the demon. When he couldn't he used his werewolf senses to check if the demon was around, which surprisingly enough he wasn't. _Bingo! _Sam thought and started pushing against the hold the demon had on him, now weakened since the demon wasn't present.

After minutes of pushing against the invisible force and a few nosebleeds he finally dropped to the floor with a pain filled cry. Pain radiated from his broken leg and he used his hands to get himself into a sitting position. It was a painful process with all the broken bones, but he finally managed to sit up and lean against the wall, panting hard and trying to push the pain away.

When the pain was finally bearable he sucked in a deep breath and let it out then focusing solely on shifting into a wolf. The idea was that since his bones would shift around and change, maybe they'd pop back into their rightful positions.

It took longer than usual because of all the pain he was in but finally he felt the change. His bones started to pop and slide around and it was even more painful than the first time he had shifted. During the changing he lost completely feeling in his right leg and his fingers and he was howling and whimpering the entire time.

Finally the whole changing was over and Sam was left panting on the floor, again trying to get through the pain without passing out. He tested his fingers but really shouldn't have since the movement sent spikes of pain through his paws. _Maybe it wasn't such a great idea after all _he thought to himself and tried to stand up, failing miserably. _I'll have to shift back, _he thought nut then realized he didn't want to go through the pain again and he had just ruined his clothes.

He looked down at his right leg and had to choke back bile when he saw the blood pooling on the floor and the milky white bone sticking out of his lower leg. No wonder he couldn't move it. God he felt stupid lying down on the floor in defeat. He rested his head on his paws, as painful as it was his head hurt too and he didn't want to rest it on the floor.

He sighed deeply and wondered when the silver and Wolf's bane would wear off. He still felt weak after the shot the demon had given him which told him his healing powers weren't working at all. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain went through his head. _I could really use it now_ he huffed and prayed that his family would come and beat the demons ass. Though it seemed fairly impossible considering how powerful the demon was he could always dream.

………………………………………………………..

Dean started slowing down when he spotted a clearing ahead. He turned his head slightly to see his father and Bobby coming up behind him. "Is this it?" John asked and looked at the cabin in the middle of the clearing. Bobby nodded and readied his shot gun. "What's the plan?" he asked and looked from Dean to John.

Dean bit his lip and looked at the place. It was completely dark and no indication that there was anyone there, but still, he had a feeling that this was were Sam was. "We go in there, simple." He stated with a slight shrug. John frowned and lowered his shot gun. "Dean, it's _the_ demon and we're just gonna walk in?" he questioned and raised his eyebrows when Dean shrugged again. "What more can we do? Stalk around the house and send on of us in? It's a demon dad. Its gonna know that we're all here." Dean snapped at his father.

"Calm down!" Bobby hissed at the two Winchesters and stood between them. "The demons gonna hear ya if ya keep yapping!" he looked at both of them and made sure they were quiet. Dean looked pissed but he kept quiet. "Now Dean's right John, I don't see any point in trying to trick the demon. It seems pretty powerful, but we do need _some_ sort of plan." He said.

"Fine, you two stay here, out of sight, don't even think about stepping closer to the cabin and I'll go in." Dean ordered and was already on his feet running towards the cabin. John cursed and was about to set off after his boy when Bobby yanked him back. "Let's just wait, maybe it'll work." Bobby said and tried to convince and enraged John to stay. And he had to admit himself it wasn't much of a plan.

As stealthily as he could he walked around the cabin, heading towards the door on the other side. When he neared it he could smell blood mixed with sulfur and it made him want to gag, but at least it was an indication that the demon had been there, and as bad as it sounded the blood could be an indication that his brother had.

His hand hovered above the door handle when he reaches the front door, contemplating if he really wants to see what happened inside the cabin. Blood, guts and corpses he could deal with any day, never did bother him too much. _Sam's _blood and _Sam's _guts was on the other hand nothing he ever wanted to see, referring to the guts, and the blood he never got used to seeing.

Carefully he opened the door, and it creaked like hell. He winced at the sound and held his shot gun ready before he thrust himself into the room, looking in all directions for any kind of threat. When he found no visible threats he stalked around the main room, noticing the broken door lying in pieces on the old, dirty floor.

A small whimper and something shuffling brought his attention towards the door without a door. He poised his shot gun and stalked closer to the entrance, mentally preparing himself for whatever he was about to see.

Counting to three in his mind he whirled around and jumped inside the room pointing his gun in the direction the sounds had been coming from. The animal as he noted struggled to scramble backwards, closer to the wall with a pained whine. And then he immediately recognized it as a wolf; a big, brown wolf with pained puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy?" it sounded like a choked question and Dean in fact felt like choking when he took a closer look at Sam. His right leg was just kind off hanging limply from his body, white bone sticking out mixed with blood and flesh. His left paw was barely touching the ground, whereas his right paw was placed firmly on the floor. Dean could only imagine it was broken and pitied his brother.

"Did the demon do this?" he asked and scooted closer to Sam, who nodded and seemed to be more relaxed now. "Son of a bitch! Where is he?" he asked and looked around the small room for any sort of sign. Sam just shrugged slightly and suddenly got panic in his eyes. He started to nudge at Dean with his muzzle and jutting his head towards the door, trying to tell Dean that he should get out.

As Dean was about to ask his brother why he was acting weird he was thrown into the wall opposite of Sam with such power that his right shoulder dislocated upon impact and he lost hold of his weapon. He let out a cry as pain blossomed in his shoulder and tried to reach his other hand up to it, but it was stuck to the wall by something invisible.

"I was expecting you, Dean." A cool voice said and then first did Dean noticed the middle aged man standing in the doorway eyeing him with a grin on his face. A loud growl was heard from Sam across the room and both Dean and the demon turned to him, the demon merely told him to shut up and oddly enough Sam did, with a small whimper of _fear?_

Dean returned his attention to the demon and tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder and bruised back. "Well, I'm here now. What do you want?" he asked as cocky as he could at the moment. The demon strode into the room and stood in the middle of the brothers with his hands brought together in front of his mouth. "Oh I want a lot of things, Dean. But for now, how about you and your daddy dead and Sammy with me?" he proposed gleefully.

Dean's body immediately started pressing painfully against the wall, digging into it and he gasped as the demon put big pressure on his chest, preventing him from breathing properly. Sam started barking and growling again, but the demon didn't seem to care. That was of course until he was lifted off the ground and thrown through the wall and into the wall in the main room.

With the demon distracted, Dean was immediately let go from his hold and dropped to the ground with a grunt. He quickly slung his injured arm around his stomach and his gaze wandered to his brother who now lay passed out on the floor with blood leaking from his nose.

"Sammy!" he shouted at his brother and ran over to him. He checked that his brother was at least breathing and had a pulse and calmed down a fraction when he realized he was breathing and he did have a pulse, sluggish one that was, but still a pulse.

"Gotta hand it to him, better than all the other times" Dean whirled around to see the demon standing in the doorway looking perfectly normal for someone who had been thrown through a wall. Dean reached for his shot gun but was already flying face-first into a wall before he had moved. The vicious slam to the head rendered him unconscious and he landed on the floor in a tangled heap.

The demon smiled to himself as he eyed the two unconscious Winchesters. As he was about to retrieve Sam he heard a gun go off and pain assault his back. It didn't actually hurt that much but he could feel that his host was in pain, possibly dying and he smiled at the thought. He turned around to be met with the sight of a pissed off John Winchester and Bobby Singer tagging along.

He took a quick glance at Sam wondering weather to take him along with him or not. His conclusion was that he didn't need Sam yet. He could easily wait another year and Sam had already figured out one of his powers, the others would come naturally. He just needed to find another child to train in the mean time. His doubts were big that any of the others were as powerful as Sam, but he could try to train them well.

As another round of buckshot dug into him he exited his vessel and disappeared into the night.

……………………………………………………………….

"Sam, Dean!" John shouted as the initial shock of facing the demon wore off and he noticed his children unconscious on the floor, both bloody. He first ran over to Sam seeing as he looked worse than Dean. As he came over he had to keep himself from gagging. Blood matted Sam's fur on his legs and it also covered he floor beneath him. Then there was the broken leg with the bone sticking out of it.

"John, is Sam okay?" Bobby called as he finished checking Dean. He had seen Sam when they had rushed in and he didn't look too good. John turned around with a tinge of panic on his face and eyed Dean a little. "No, he's got a broken leg and I think his hand-_paw_, whatever might be broken too. He's also got a nosebleed." He added quickly. _Damn can't the kid ever catch a break?_ Bobby wondered as he glanced at Sam.

"What about Dean?" John asked again eyeing his oldest. Bobby glanced down at Dean on the floor then back up at John. "As far as I can tell he'll have one hell of a shiner and concussion tomorrow and I think his shoulder might be dislocated." John nodded and too a quick look at the man lying on the floor behind them. "What should we do with him?" John asked and jutted his chin towards the dead man on the floor.

_Good question,_ Bobby thought and rubbed his chin. "Dump him at the highway where someone can find 'im?" he suggested and saw the slight nod from John. "First things first, we need to get these two back to my house." He said and wondered how in the hell himself and John were supposed to carry the two of them back to the house. Dean was a grown man and not exactly light and Sam, even in wolf form was big, lighter than Dean Maybe but still heavy.

"You take Dean, I'll take Sam." John practically ordered and started to look at Sam for the best way to carry him without causing anymore injury. "Yes, sir!" Bobby mocked as he draped Dean across his shoulder with a grunt. "What was that, Singer?" John asked as he did the same with Sam, careful not to jostle his leg or anything else that was injured. "Nothing." Bobby replied and started walking out the door, followed by John.

Getting the boys back to Bobby's hadn't been easy; the two of them being not so young and strong as they used too, especially Bobby even though he didn't want to admit it. Eventually they had both breathed sighs of relief when they reached the salvaged yard and the house. They had placed the boys in the spare room they had used as kids and Bobby had patched Dean up, while John was wondering _how_ to patch Sam up.

"Do you think we should take him to a vet?" John finally asked after half and hour of looking at Sam's various wounds. Bobby turned away from Dean to glance at Sam then look at John. "He _should_ be healing pretty damn fast on his own." Bobby said with a frown and walked over to Sam. "You think the demon did something to him?" John asked and his expression darkened at the mention of that bastard. The other man sighed and scratched his head. "Don't know. It all would've been so much easier if he at least was in human form." He said and John nodded to that.

"I say we wait until he wakes up and can change back. Maybe the demon used his mojo on 'im or doped him up, not gonna be able to tell until Sam says something." John stated and stood up from his sitting position on Sam's bed. "I'm gonna go back to the cabin and get rid of the body, at least try to do something about Sam." Bobby ordered as he walked out the door and left John to care for his boys.

John sat down in a chair near the doorway so he could see both his sons. He scrubbed a tired hand over his face and his eyes went from Sam to Dean. With a sigh he stood up again and gathered some gauze for Sam's wounds and went over to patch his youngest up.

**I actually wanted to reply to Angelustatts last review and tell her "you're a frigging mind reader" when she asked me if I would be throwing in some hurt Dean. I can't resist and opportunity to mentally torture Bobby and John even more and the only way; hurt both boys.**

**Hope you all liked it and again sorry for it taking so long.**


	9. Healing

…**The last of the wilds…**

**~Healing~**

Dean awoke from his peaceful state and immediately wanted to sink back into the black oblivion he'd crawled out of. His face, head and back was pounding viciously and his shoulder hurt too, though not as much since he'd dislocated his shoulder too many times already so he was accustomed to the dislocated shoulder pain. His head however might split in half from the pain, he thought as he struggled to get into a sitting position.

The headache didn't get any better when he sat up. His vision swan for a moment and he wondered what the hell he'd done with it for a moment before he remembered the previous night in the cabin.

"Sammy!" he gasped as he remembered the state his brother had been in and looked around for a panicked moment before he saw his brother's furry form on the other bed in the room. He noticed the bloody bed sheets and the stained white gauze around Sam's paws, back right leg and thighs and immediately shot up from the bed, ignoring the twinges of pain shooting through his back. Checking on Sam was first priority.

Crouching down next to the bed he sighed in relief when he saw that Sam seemed to be breathing fine at least. His gaze travelled to Sam's right leg. He remembered seeing the bone protruding from it and saw that nothing had been done with it, other than covering it up.

Knowing how it would be harder to get his leg fixed in wolf form he started to gently tap the side of Sam's head to arouse his brother. When he received no response he cursed under his breath and as gently as he could slapped Sam. A loud yelp came out of Sam and his eyes flew open, wide and panicked.

"It's okay, calm down you're back at Bobby's." Dean soothed and pinned Sam to the bed to keep him from rolling out of it in his panicked state. Sam's breathing slowed down and his eyes eventually moved to meet Dean's freaked ones and Dean could see the pain starting to seep into those hazel eyes.

"Shit! Ah, can you shift back?" he asked and immediately received a headshake from Sam who looked up at him with pleading eyes. Dean licked his lips and grabbed the side of Sam's head with his left hand and started to awkwardly pet him with the other. "Look, I know it's gotta hurt like hell at the moment, but since your healing mojo seams to be out of commission, we gotta do this the old fashioned way and maybe get you to a hospital." He explained and saw Sam's reluctant gaze and for a moment thought his brother might agree, but then he shook his head again.

_Damn it he's stubborn!_ He looked into Sam's eyes for a moment. "Would you rather we took you to a vet like this? You know that bone breaks are way serious when inflicted on a dog, right? Put the creature out of its misery bad." Sam's eyes widened at that and Dean just knew his brother would change back now; he didn't even need the small nod Sam gave him to know.

Removing both of his hands from Sam was hard. He wanted to reassure Sam that everything would be okay, and usually that was done by a squeeze on his shoulder or knee, but for Sam to shift he needed to keep his hands off him and well reassure him in a chick-flick-y way. "It'll be better when you're human again, I promise." He said reassuringly and saw the faint node Sam gave him before he closed his eyes.

"Dean?" he whirled around to see his father standing in the doorway looking worriedly at him, his father in particular. "Are you okay? How's your head?" he asked as he walked into the room and stood over Dean. That's when he noticed that Sam was awake and looking at him. "I'm fine." Dean shrugged carefully and turned back to Sam who was looking between his dad and brother. "Sam was about to shift back." he said and saw the look his father got. He knew he was thinking about how painful it must be.

_Would it kill you guys to give me some room?_ Sam growled trying to somehow get his family to understand that he didn't want them to gawk at him while he was shifting; especially not when he was done since he'd be naked. Dean looked at him confused then Sam looked at him with a look that Dean should recognize and thankfully he did.

"Uh, I think he wants us to turn around." Dean said and looked at his father who muttered something about Sam being so damned shy and turned around. Dean reluctantly did the same. Honestly he didn't know why Sam was still shy about this kind of stuff. After all he had spent almost every waking hour together for 18 years and more. And it wasn't like any of them were perverted enough to stare at him in stead of handing him a quilt or something.

_This is gonna be hell,_ Sam thought as he felt the shifting process begin and even at the beginning of it he knew that it would be as painful as the last time. The broken bones in his paws started to shift around sending excruciating pain through him and then the bones in his legs started up and he actually howled in pain. His back snapped with a very loud sound and he could practically feel Dean Cringe and tense up.

Finally the fur drew back into his skin and he was left panting on the bed, reaching for the quilt that lay at the end, but couldn't grab it because of the agony that lanced through his hands. Dean tuned and Sam immediately went red with embarrassment and bit his lower lip. "Can you give me the quilt?" he asked awkwardly and Dean hurriedly threw it to him and crouched down beside the bedside, ready to check the wounds.

"Did that bastard pull your damn finger nails out?" Dean finally asked as he had been staring at the parts of exposed, bleeding flesh where his nails should be. Sam nodded quietly and looked down at his fingers too. "And he broke all my fingers and my left wrist too" he said and immediately saw the murderous look seep into Dean eyes as he started to curse. "What the hell happened to your face, Dean?" Sam asked referring to the black bruises around Dean's left eye and cheek. "Demon sent me face first into the wall and before you start fussing over me; I'm FINE!" he hissed.

Ignoring Dean's fit, John continued with the subject of Sam. "Didn't you have healing powers?" he asked and saw the nod from both Dean and Sam. "Yeah, shouldn't they be workin'?" Dean joined in with a frown. Sam sighed and looked between his brother and father. "He gave me a combination of Wolf's bane and silver," he saw the shocked looks that passed their faces and quickly continued. "Not enough to do any damage, though, just enough to keep my healing powers out of commission for a while." He explained and saw the sullen expression they got. "How long do you think they'll be gone for?" John asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Sam gave him a small shrug. "I don't know, I mean I don't think he gave me _that_ much because all it did, except taking away my healing was making me feel weak. Hopefully it won't last long." And Sam really wanted his powers to work soon, because he knew he couldn't move his hands and right leg.

Dean swiped a hand over his face and sighed. "Should we take him to a hospital?" he turned to his dad and he shrugged. "What if his healing starts workin' while he's there? It's bound to come back." John pointed out and received a nod from Dean and a glare from Sam. "Guys, I'm still here." He reminded them. "And I could use some clothes." He stated and Dean had to stifle a chuckle which wasn't appreciated by Sam.

John glared at Dean and he immediately stopped chuckling. "Go get your brother some clothes." He ordered and Dean was out of the room before he could even finish saying it with a sarcastic "yes, sir" rolling off his tongue. John walked over to his youngest as soon as Dean was gone and sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Did the demon say anything?" he asked and looked at Sam, relaxed and not at all doing the drill sergeant routine.

_Should I tell him?_ He wondered. How would his dad react to being told the demon wanted him for something that had very much to do with the same powers he'd given him? He bit his lower lip nervously and glanced at his dad. "He- he wanted me to be able to control my psychic powers so I could do something for him." He could see his fathers mind working to come up with an explanation for it and turned away from him.

_Dammit! Now__ Sam and probably Dean too know that the demon wants him!_ Sam turned away from him and John let out a sigh of frustration. He had known for a while, 22 years to be exact, that Sam was 'special'. Missouri had been the first to tell him after the fire, she was also the one who had come forward first with the idea of the demon being after his youngest.

His plan of action after he had found out just how special Sam was had now gone down the drain. Killing the demon before it ever came to Sam had been his plan and he figured since it hadn't reared its ugly head in 22 years that it would stay that way, but he still kept look out for it. And now the bastard had showed up and kidnapped Sam out of nowhere, so much for keeping a look out for it.

His gaze swept towards Sam again and he could clearly see that he was brooding. Damn kid took everything to heart. "It'll be okay, son." John said and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. His son turned and actually looked shocked at him. _Do I dish out compliments and comfort that seldom?_ He asked himself and came to the conclusion that he did.

Just as Sam nodded, Dean came bursting into the room with a duffle bag, presumably Sam's, in his hand. "Everything okay?" he asked when he saw the looks on his brother and fathers faces. "Everything fine" John replied because he knew Sam probably didn't want to talk about what he'd said. "Good, I brought clothes." Dean shook the duffle bag and placed it on the bed before he looked Sam over. "uh, dad could you go downstairs?" he asked and John frowned at the question. "Why?" Dean turned to him and pointed at Sam. "He's got a broken leg, ten broken fingers and a broken wrist. You think he's gonna magically dress himself?" Sam flushed red on the bed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh!" John exclaimed and as fast as he could turned to the door and started walking, but Dean stopped him. "Where's Bobby?" John turned to his sons and could see that they were both wondering. "He's uh, getting rid of the body and cleaning up the cabin." He saw the somber look Dean got at the mention of the cabin and exited the room as quickly as he could.

Dean licked his lips and turned to his brother again. "So…" he started and Sam's cheeks instantly flushed. "Come one, dude! You ain't got anything I haven't seen before." He said to try and lighten the mood but it seemed to make matters worse for his brother. "Dean you have a dislocated shoulder for crying outloud!" Sam stated and flinched when he unconsciously moved his left hand and it sent pain up his arm. He could see the worry in Dean's eyes, but kept going because he didn't want Dean to g all mother hen on him.

"The last time you saw me… you know. Was when I was six, Dean." He scoffed and, ignored the pain in his hands to drag the quilt further up. "I'm fine Sam, I have a dislocated too many times for it to even bother me that much. 'Sides, you've got a broken wrist and ten broken fingers." He saw Sam's shoulders slump in defeat and knew that he would soon agree. "Come on, I won't even look. I'm some perverted incest freak." He held up a pair of boxers and wiggled them in front of Sam's face; much to the younger mans dismay. "Fine! But if you ever, _ever_! Bring this up…" he paused for dramatic effect since he couldn't point a threatening finger at his brother and continued. "…I'll kill you."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the threat. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my awesome boots." He said sarcastically and laughed, but stopped when Sam growled threateningly at him and he could actually see his younger brother's eyes turn icy blue for a second. "Fine, I won't bring it up. Now let's do this as painless as possible." He said and started pulling down the quilt.

John could hear his sons quarrelling from upstairs and shook his head in amusement. At least some things never change. He wondered if things would ever be normal again. Well, their definition of normal anyway. The demon was after Sam now and he was also a werewolf, which kind of changed everything.

He raked a hand through his hair in frustration and swallowed hard. First he'd found out his youngest was a psychic, a _freak_. Then there was the bombshell revelation that his son, his baby boy was a _werewolf_! He was a hunter for crying out loud and one of his sons was one of the very things he hunted!

The front door banged open and an obviously tired Bobby came padding in with a shot gun sung over his shoulder and blood on his clothes. "Get rid of the body?" John asked casually and hid every sign of his frustration on previous thoughts as the older man stepped inside. "Yeah, wasn't easy though, guy was as heavy as a ton of bricks!" he complained and laid his shot gun on the kitchen table and slumped down in a chair. "That's 'cause you're getting old." John replied and got a murderous look from Bobby. "You're not exactly a colt yourself." He scoffed.

"It wasn't that bad." Dean said when he finally finished putting on Sam's shirt and turned to his pissed off brother. "Would've been better if you didn't jostle my leg and arm so much." He snorted and resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest. Dean just rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you let yourself get drugged with that crap." he retorted and received a deadly glare from Sam and also a growl, which seemed to be Sam's new thing ever since he became a werewolf. "Bite me." the younger one spat out and returned to his brooding.

A sudden tingly sensation in his leg made him squirm in discomfort, which apparently didn't go un-noticed by his big brother who immediately had his eyes on him. "What's wrong?" he asked, not sounding overly concerned, but Sam knew he was just disguising his voice. "I…" he didn't get out anything more when the feeling returned and his skin felt weird by the opening in the broken leg.

By now Dean had crouched down besides the bed and was looking worriedly at his little brother. "Sammy, what is it?" he asked, now looking worried. Sam glared at him for using his childhood nickname which he couldn't seem to get rid off. "It's Sam!" he stated and then the feeling returned again and he jumped slightly off his position on the bed. "I think my healing powers might be up again."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, his face instantly lighting up at the though of Sam being okay in not too long. "Yeah, my skin feels all tingly around the wound on my right leg." He said and motioned for Dean to roll up the leg of the sweat pants he was wearing.

He did as told and carefully pulled up the material and then started un-wrapping the bandages John had put around the limb. There was a lot of blood on it, but Sam didn't really seem affected by the blood loss at all. Finally he threw the bandages away and was staring and the mangled leg and didn't really see any change from before. "Are you sure they're workin'? It could be an infection or something" he suggested and studied the leg closer, still not seeing difference.

Sam studied his leg as well and didn't see any difference, like Dean, but he still felt the tingling sensation around the wound and was sure it was his healing coming back. "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's the healing. It doesn't look infected." He said and studied the skin around. "Maybe I've still got too much of that crap in my system and the healing is…_incredibly _slow?" he suggested as both of the stared at the wound, willing it to show some change so they could know for sure if his healing powers were back.

"Dean?" Sam suddenly asked and both of them looked up at each other. "What?" Sam licked his lips and stared at Dean. "Okay, why are you staring?" Dean asked, obviously uncomfortable. "Could you get me some food? I'm hungry and… well, you being here s'not exactly helping." He said rather shyly and looked down at his hands in his lap.

His brother wrinkled his nose in disgust and raised his eyebrows. "You really want that nasty raw meat, don't you?" Sam nodded while still looking at his hands and Dean walked to the door. "Okay, want anything to go with that kind sir?" he joked and saw the corner of Sam's lips twitch. "Just water." He said quietly and Dean went downstairs to get food for his brother.

"That bastard broke all of his fingers _and _ripped out all his nails?" Bobby asked in shock and John nodded at him while taking a swig of the whiskey he had found. It had seriously become a routine to drink whiskey by now. "Damn that kid seriously need some luck." Bobby sighed and shook his head. "Why aren't you up there with him, by the way?" John placed his glass on the table and sighed. "Had to get him dressed since he changed back, and he couldn't do it by himself." He said and Bobby knew it meant Dean was doing the dressing. "You know how shy he his." John added with an eye roll.

Suddenly Dean came barging into the kitchen, interrupting their conversation. "Do you have any of that disgusting meat to feed Sam with?" he asked as he went over to the fridge and opened the freezer part of it and brought out the meat. "It ain't raw, but if he wants something to eat, he better eat it 'cause I'm not goin' into town to buy more." Bobby stated and received a glare from Dean for being rude to Sam apparently.

"By the way," Dean started as he found a plate, a knife, a fork and a glass of water. "Sam thinks his healing powers are startin' to come back. Says the skin around the wound of his leg is starting to itch and feel tingly." Bobby and John's faces lightened up instantly. "That's good!" John exclaimed and smiled. "Yup, it'll move extremely slow, 'cause nothing happened when we looked at his wound, but he's sure it's the healing powers. I suggested infection, but he was pretty sure it's the healing that's back." he shrugged and went upstairs with the meat on a plate for his brother and John and Bobby both followed after him.

Sam was fidgeting on the bed. He hadn't even realized before how hungry he was until Dean was there, so close staring at his leg earlier. Hearing the blood rushing through his brother's veins had made his mouth water and his stomach feel incredibly empty. Granted he never ate that much before, especially meat, the whole getting hungry really fast was new for him. And the fact that the only thing he could eat was meat would've made him sick if it wasn't for it sounding so good too him now.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. He could hear Dean, Bobby and his dad walking up the stairs and it was _loud_ and not to mention their damn loud heartbeats taunting him. The first days he'd been a werewolf he had never even heard their heartbeats this loud! It was driving him crazy as well as the pain in his stomach from being so hungry.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on everything else _but _the sound of their hearts, but it wasn't working. So as a last option he tried to flex his fingers, hoping the pain would make him think of something else and it did. He yelped in pain and jumped a little from the bed just as they all entered the room.

"What's wrong Sam?" Dean was at his side in an instant and Sam could feel his hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes when the pain was at a bearable level, and thankfully the heartbeats weren't as tempting as before and he let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing, just a little pain in my fingers" He replied with a small reassuring smile. Dean however, frowned and placed the food on the nightstand next to the bed. "You wanna try take a pill or something?" Sam shook his head. "I doubt it'll work… Didn't when I was poisoned."

"Fine" Dean replied and grabbed the plate again and set it down on the bed. Sam eyed the food with a look of lust in his eyes and Dean almost laughed. Sam was never one with the heavy eating. Always nibbling on plants and stuff he called food and now he was eying a piece of meat like it was a hot chick. He shook his head in amusement and then was reminded that Bobby and his dad were there too and how much Sam hated to be dependant on someone.

"Hey, guys? Do you think you could you know, go downstairs and leave us alone?" they seemed to hesitate but after Dean gave them a glare they went downstairs. "Thanks." Sam said, relieved that it was only his brother there now. "No problem. I know how you hate to be dependant and stuff." He grimaced a little at it since it reminded him off something leading into a chick-flick moment.

"This is gonna be another of those moments that if you veer bring up, I'm gonna kill you." Sam reminded Dean as he stabbed a fork into the meat and cut off a piece. Dean brought it to Sam's mouth and he opened up with a frustration clearly written on his face. But as soon as he got the meat in his mouth he closed his eyes and chewed it with the look of satisfaction on his face.

Dean wrinkled his nose as he watched his brother then looked down at the meat. "Seriously? Doesn't it like disgust you even a little?" he asked and Sam's eyes opened and he shrugged carefully. "The thought of eating it does, but it's kinda conflicting with the animalistic part of me that says it's as heavenly as cheese burgers are to you." He answered with another shrug. "It's kinda complicated." He added as Dean put another piece in his mouth. "No, I get it." Dean said and continued feeding his brother. It reminded him of when Sam was a kid and he got to feed him once in a while. Of course that was when his mom was alive and a few times after she died.

"So do you think we need to worry about the demon anymore?" Dean asked his brother. Sam continued chewing his food and swallowed it. "I don't know. I mean if he really wanted me _that_ much he could've just taken out you, Dad and Bobby." He said and motioned for Dean to give him some water. "Guess he could've. Maybe he got scared of us and decided to leave you alone?" Dean joked and saw the scowl Sam adapted. "Just kidding." He threw his hands up in a mock surrender after putting the glass back on the nightstand. "Well, if yellow-eyes isn't a problem, I guess getting you human again is main priority again." Dean said with a grin and carefully patted Sam's leg.

_Human again_. Sam knew he should be enthusiastic about getting human again, but he really wasn't. It just felt wrong now, rather than how much he wanted it in the beginning. He actually liked being a wolf and he kinda hoped they wouldn't find a cure.

**There, another chapter… **** it Took me a little longer than expected because of a lot of things going on at school. And if you think it's weird that Dean uses his arm that much after dislocating it, it's just because he's kinda used to it and wants to take care of Sammy…**


	10. The final solution?

**To clear something up t****hat Gabi2305 pointed out in the previous chapter, I forgot to write that Dean's shoulder had been popped into place and the pain he was used to was the after ache I guess you could call it. I won't write in the middle of the night again to avoid leaving out information…**

…**The last of the wilds…**

"Damn it!" Bobby cursed when he saw the 12 missed calls on his cell phone from Paul, the werewolf expert. He quickly pressed his number and brought the phone to his ear before John could ask him what it was. It only rang once before he was greeted with Pauls annoyed voice. _"Christ, Bobby! What do you need a phone for when you never answer it?"_ he yelled through the phone and Bobby had to distance himself from it if he wanted to keep his eardrums intact. "I've been busy, okay! No need to make me deaf." He replied angrily to the man and saw the questioning look John gave him and turned away from him.

With a sigh he scrubbed his forehead with his hand. "You got somethin'?" he asked and looked out the window into the salvage yard. There was a small sigh on the other end before Paul started talking again. _"I guess, but you won't believe it."_ Bobby scoffed and turned towards John again. "I can believe a lot." He countered and waited for the other man to answer. _"Ok, then how do you feel about wolf gods?"_ Paul asked and Bobby became silent as he looked out into thin air.

_A wolf god? He's right, I don't believe him_, Bobby laughed in his own head. "Seriously? That's all you can muster up? A wolf god?" he scoffed and John gave him an inquiring look, but Bobby just ignored him. _"Gods are actually more common than the werewolf you describe, Bobby. Don't you remember that annoying Lake God we banished a couple of years ago?"_ Paul asked and Bobby's face instantly became sour. "I told you never to bring that up again!" he hissed threateningly at the phone and heard the other man laugh. _"Hey, I brought it up to prove that you can encounter God's these days, even banish them."_ The other one defended. _"But seriously, Bobby, I found a ritual to summon a wolf goddess, and I figured being the goddess of wolves she should hold some kind of power over werewolves too. It's worth a shot in my opinion."_

Bobby nodded his head in silent agreement. "Yeah, mail me the specifics, okay?" _"Sure, thing." _Paul replied happily. "And Paul?" Bobby added just before the other one was about to hang up. _"yeah?"_ "Thanks for the help." Bobby said with full respect for the guy who hadn't asked questions just helped him out. _"No problem, just tell me if it worked, okay?" _he said and Bobby knew he was curious about this werewolf. "I will." He answered and hung up.

When he turned to John again the Winchester was sitting there looking at him in anticipation. "Well? What were you talking about? Wolf gods? That's good right?" John questioned and Bobby couldn't help but picture the younger version of John who had shown up on his stairs to be thought about the supernatural. He had been like Sam to be precise; always asking questions, but he stopped it when he was learned everything Bobby knew and more.

"I don't know if it's gonna work, but Paul found a ritual that supposedly summons a wolf goddess. He figured it was worth a shot." Bobby shrugged and placed the phone on the table and sat down. "Do you think it's gonna work?" John asked gruffly this time. "Honestly I don't know, but like I said before; would it really be _that_ bad if we couldn't change Sam back?" he asked and hoped to get a better answer this time.

_Would it really be that bad?_ The hunter side of John screamed yes! Of course it would be bad that his son was a werewolf, one of the things they hunter, a freak! But the father in him was stronger. It would be hard to accept it if they couldn't change him back, but at least Sam would be okay and not like those _normal_ werewolves and that was what mattered after all.

"No, I guess not." He answered quietly and didn't see the surprised look that crossed Bobby's face. "As long as he's okay, I'll be too." He added and Bobby couldn't help but crack a smile at that. He wasn't just a hard assed hunter after all.

* * *

He was sitting on the bed brooding quietly while his brother was sitting on the other bed reading porn or some car magazine. He couldn't really care less about what he was doing because he had issues to deal with.

The healing had started to kick in more and he could feel the bone slowly start to set itself back in place. And it was mind numbingly annoying and painful, but he wouldn't let it show because he really didn't want to get fussed over. He hated it, hated not being in control and dependant on others. So he kept quiet.

"So Sammy, you wanna try any pills yet and see if they'll work?" Dean asked casually while flipping through the car magazine. Sam stiffened up on the bed like a deer caught in the headlights. _Dammit! How the hell can he tell?!_ "Come on, I can feel you being uncomfortable all they way over here." He said and laid the magazine down on his bed and looked at Sam who just sighed. "I doubt they'll work, like I said before."

"We could try to give you way more pills than prescribed, maybe it would work?" Dean shrugged and winced as it jostled his aching shoulder. Sam on the other hand rolled his eyes and scoffed. "And send me into a coma or something? No thanks." He replied and leaned back against the wall. "I'll be okay." He added and closed his eyes.

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. He wasn't satisfied by Sam's answer but he was a big boy after all and knew how to take care of himself. Besides he didn't really think the drugs would work anyway, it just made him feel better if Sam had taken them and they'd have proof that they didn't work so he didn't let Sam suffer unnecessarily.

He cleared his throat and just let his mouth go on auto-pilot to avoid the awkward silence. "So, what are you gonna do when you're all healed up?" he asked and didn't miss the way Sam hesitated before answering and looking down while doing so.

"Probably run around outside for a day, get out all the pent up energy." He shrugged and continued looking down at his now taped fingers. "Are you really that restless?" Dean asked. Sure he was restless whenever he didn't have anything to do or when he was sick or hurt, but Sam never actually complained about it anymore. He had though when he was a kid and it had been annoying enough.

Sam looked up again and shrugged. "You ever tried being a wolf?" he raised his eyebrows. "I mean you've seen how restless dogs can be, it's just the same." He explained and looked down at his hands again.

"Well, hopefully you won't have to deal with that for long." Dean said with e genuine smile, one that Sam didn't return. His lips only twitched in response and he muttered a "Yeah." Which made Dean frown. "Dude, what's with you? I thought you'd be all over the place happy about getting to become normal again." He saw Sam shift uncomfortably and continue staring at his hands, which was starting to annoy Dean greatly.

Sam licked his lips and looked genuinely like someone had kicked his puppy. "I know, I'm happy it's just…" he trailed off and looked nervously at Dean. "I don't know if I wanna change back." He choked out and looked like he regretted saying it because he instantly looked away from Dean's eyes. "I mean dad obviously doesn't even like anything about me being a werewolf and to quote him; I am one of the things we hunt. And I'm guessing you and Bobby don't like it either, but… I don't know I hated it at first, but now I don't think it's all that bad." He admitted and looked up into Dean's eyes.

_Ok, Sammy _wants _to be a werewolf?_ Dean was confused to say at least. Sam had always wanted to be normal and all that, even ran off to college to be normal and now he _wanted_ to be a werewolf? "Dude what happened to craving normal?" he asked and tried to make it sound as a joke because he knew how serious Sam could take things.

Sam sighed and bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. It just feels right. I feel strong, well obviously not right now, but I mean it could come in handy with hunts and stuff." Now he sounded like he was pleading Dean to let him stay a werewolf.

"Yeah I guess it could…" Dean replied quietly while watching Sam. "Look, we'll just see if we can get you human again, if not… trust me, Sammy. I doubt any of us would hate you or anything. It would be different though." He added the last part just as he saw Sam's face lighten up a notch. "And by the way all that stuff with dad earlier, before you ran… he didn't mean it, Sammy; I mean, it's not like you're evil and we don't hunt non-evil creatures." He defended their father as good as he could, but he knew that his father had a point in saying Sam was one of the things they hunted. Not that they would hunt Sam, but he was a werewolf nevertheless.

Sam nodded silently and looked anywhere but at Dean. "Yeah, I gotta stop taking things so seriously." He muttered and cast his eyes downward again, but suddenly flinched. "What is it?" Dean asked and was immediately by Sam's side, checking him for anything un-natural. "Fingers" Sam hissed and Dean could see Sam trying to grip around the sheets to keep down some of the pain, not even caring that he added some. "Are they healing?" he asked frantically, but didn't need an answer when a loud snap was heard and Sam bit hard enough down on his lips to draw blood.

The bone inside his finger was obviously repairing itself and it hurt like hell! His bet was that the demon had crushed the bones in his fingers, because it felt like tiny ants crawling inside his skin on top of the pain. He closed his eyes as tight as he could and focused only on getting the healing to stop before he passed out. His leg was healing too and hurting like hell and he didn't really feel like freaking Dean out by passing out.

He knew fighting his healing powers wasn't going to be easy but he needed for it to slow down and take on injury at a time. So he focused on his and clenched his teeth in pain. Dean's worried rambling was something he really wanted to stop right now with the concentration and all. His brother did pick the worst times to ramble.

He was giving himself a headache fighting the healing powers and was close to passing out of exhaustion and pain when suddenly it all stopped. The healing pains in his fingers and leg at least, the rest of it was still there.

Opening his eyes slowly the first thing he saw was Dean gawking at him with a shocked expression on his face. "Sammy you're bleeding." He commented and pointed to Sam's face. Only then did he notice something warm trickling down his upper lip and chin. He quickly used his right wrist to get it away and when he brought his hand down from his face there was blood on it.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked and tried to gain Sam's eyes. A minute ago his brother had looked like he was about to burst or something and he had bit his lip pretty hard too. "M'fine…" Sam muttered and tried to dry away all the blood running from his lips and nose with his hand, but Dean removed it from his face and took the washcloth that had been sitting on the nightstand and dipped it in the glass of water Sam had and then dried away the blood.

After he'd washed away the blood he noticed Sam's scowl was back up in place and mentally chuckled at how much the kid hated to be helped or be dependant on someone.

"Everything okay in here?" Both of them turned to John who was standing in the doorway looking warily at them. He didn't notice the bloody washcloth Dean was holding and neither of the boys said anything so he went into the room and sat down on Dean's bed. "Bobby's friend called again, had an even more ridiculous way to change Sam back." He scoffed and Dean and Sam glanced at each other. Sam looked rather nervous whereas Dean was torn.

"Yeah, what was it this time?" he asked and tried not to sound as if he was giving into Sam's request of staying a werewolf. John scoffed again and smiled. "He actually thinks we can summon a wolf Goddess and ask her to turn Sammy back." Dean had to contain his laughter whereas Sam just grumbled. "It's Sam, and that's stupid."

Dean turned around to his brother who was looking like he was going to start laughing over the idea of summoning a god and laughed himself. "I believe him." Bobby chimed when he walked in the door finding all three Winchester's red in the face from laughing at the idea. "We encountered a lake god together, nasty bugger." He told them and saw that all of them seemed to be done laughing. "All I'm saying is it might work or it won't." he said and saw the three different looks that crossed each of their faces.

Sam's was one of hidden disappointment, at which of the alternatives he didn't know. Dean looked torn between the two options and seemed to somehow glance at both his father and Sam. Whereas Johns look was happiness for the first option and disappointment at the second one.

"We could try it once Sam's healed up." He suggested and got thoughtful nods from all the Winchesters. "Paul's gonna send me the ritual." He said before he left, figuring the family had some talking to do now since Sam was awake and relatively okay.

"Did you stop the healing?" Dean asked Sam as soon as Bobby had left and Sam just looked at his brother then glanced nervously at his father who raised an eyebrow at them. "Stopped the healing?" he questioned and stood up from the bed and stopped behind Dean who was sitting on the edge of it.

"His healing was all over the place, earlier it was just his leg, but then his fingers started popping back into place and the bones fixed themselves. Looked really painful…" Sam glared at him. "It was painful." He confirmed. "Anyway, he managed to stop it, I think." Dean continued, ignoring Sam's comment. "I did." Sam chimed in. "And I think I know how to control it too, you know decide what I wanna heal first." He added excitedly

John actually cracked a smile at that. "Can you make it heal faster? So we can try out this ritual?" he asked, hoping to get this whole ordeal over with. Sam's excited smile faltered and he glanced quickly at Dean before he looked back at his dad. "No, I think I've still got some of that stuff in my system." He replied in a quiet voice.

He just chalked it up to Sam brooding, than questioning him further about his behaviour, but then he remembered what had caused him to run away and get hurt in the first place. He cleared his throat gaining the full attention of both of his sons. "Look, uh Sam… what I said, before you ran about you being one of the things we hunt. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I would never hunt you, no matter what you were."

Sam's lips twitched and he looked up at his dad. "I know dad." He said and John felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He hated whenever he had argued with Sam and whenever the kid was brooding so Sam not starting anything or brooding – too much – was a relief.

**T****he next day**

"Sam would you sit still for 5 friggin' seconds!" his foot stopped bouncing off the floor, but in turn the fingers on his right hand started tapping on the table and Dean quickly dropped the paper he was trying to read and glared daggers at his brother. "Seriously, Sam?" he yelled and Sam stopped tapping his fingers for 10 seconds before his foot started to bounce of the floor again.

Dean rolled his eyes and threw his head back with a sigh. "I swear I will kill you if you don't stop." He said slowly so his brother could understand each and every word he said, but when Dean looked at his brother again he looked like he was about to burst or something, then he resumed tapping his fingers on the table looking like a looked up six-year old with ADHD.

He threw the newspaper onto the table and loudly walked over to the fridge and threw packs of food at Sam on purpose to make him stop. Sam of course was so disgusted with the smell of everything that he quickly jumped away and ran into the living room where he found Bobby reading some book and looking at him like he was crazy.

"Dean's throwing food at me 'cause I'm being annoying." He explained shortly and suddenly ran for the stairs and sure enough right after Sam had run up Dean came out of the kitchen with pieces of bread and cheese in his hands looking around.

"Where is he?" he asked and looked around while doing so. Bobby just nodded his head towards the stairs and Dean was off like a hell hound was on his trail. "If you throw that at him you will pay the consequences _and _clean up!" Bobby shouted after him and continued reading his book on werewolves. "Idjits." He muttered and shook his head when he heard the ruckus on the second floor. He could vaguely hear Sam saying he was sorry for being annoying over and over again.

"Come on Dean, I'll try not to fidget or sit in the same room, just please step away." Sam pleaded from where he was pressed up against the wall in Bobby's bedroom staring at Dean on the other side of the room dangling a piece of cheese in the air. "Promise?" Dean asked sternly and brought his arm back as if to throw the food at Sam who looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. "Yes! I promise!" he choked out and Dean lowered his arm and busted out in chuckles which earned him a frown from Sam.

"It's not funny, dude! How would you feel if I stuffed one of your own dirty socks in your face at every waking hour?" Sam glared at his brother while saying it and Dean stopped thinking about how annoying that part must be. "Well I would've probably beat your ass and taken it like a man, unlike you did." He joked and turned around the walk out the door when e suddenly heard a growl and turned around too late to dodge Sam who pounced at him, playfully of course.

"Dammit Sam! You've got a broken wrist for Christ's sake!" he yelled and tried to get free on the hold Sam had on him, but to no use. Sam was on top of him, knee in the small of his back and his right arm over his shoulders, pinning him to the floor. "Yeah…" Sam laughed and pushed Dean further into the floor. "… and I'm still holding you down as if you were one of the small chicks you sleep with." Sam whispered and received a growl from Dean who started to squirm even more and curse.

Suddenly the pressure was off his back and Dean whipped his head up just in time to see Sam run down the stairs and as quickly as he could followed him down and out the front door, detecting a clearly not amused Bobby glaring at them from the living room before he went outside.

They had already been outside earlier that day, but Sam's huge need of using his energy didn't seem to be satisfied yet so Dean just played along with whatever situation they ended up in. Like the food chasing they had been doing. Obviously that was because Sam was getting on his last nerve but also to use some of his energy.

When the healing had first kicked in for real and Sam had controlled what was going to be healed, things had been easier. Except for the not so fun moments when the bone in his foot decided to pop itself back in place in stead of the, according to Sam, slow healing it had done before. But other than that he had gotten his finger nails back and all his fingers were healed as well as the stab wounds in his legs and the break, all but the broken wrist which he hadn't considered that bad of an injury and saved for last.

He silently cursed when he saw the shredded clothes on the ground and looked around to see if his brother was still there. They had agreed that he at least didn't try to shift until he was completely healed, but it seemed like Sam didn't care and had now done it despite having a broken wrist.

Dean sighed as he looked out into the salvage yard. There was no way he had any chance of finding Sam there or even surprise him before he did the same thing. Nevertheless he started to walk through the piles of cars as stealthy as he could.

He panted quietly as he watched Dean sneak around the other side of the dirt road that went up to Bobby's house. His wrist had healed completely now and true to his promise that he would run around and get out the energy he was determined to bug his brother and try to let out as much of the energy as possible.

Dean sneaked around a car and almost cried out in surprise when something big and furry collided with him, sending him to the ground. He struggled with the furry creature for a moment as if it was a black dog or something, but then he remembered that it was his brother and relaxed some before he started to struggle against his 'little' brother.

It wasn't easy though. Sam was carefully pinning Dean down and playfully biting him, not enough to draw blood but still biting and he was heavy despite being somewhat smaller than he usually was and the fact that he already had Dean on the ground helped in his favours, but in the end Dean managed to throw Sam off him, over his head and onto the ground with a muffled thud.

Sam immediately rolled around and was on his feet trying to snarl at Dean but to him it looked more like some sort of grin and he got up on all fours himself and stared his brother down. "You seriously need to lay off the burgers bro." he commented and heard the playful growl erupt in Sam's throat before he lunged at him, but this time Dean was prepared and rolled out of the way with a laugh building in his chest.

"Too slow." He laughed and saw the annoyance in Sam's eyes as he ran off towards the house again, frolicking almost barking happily and teasing Dean who was running after him, but unable to catch up.

"Look's like someone's having fun." Both Sam and Dean stopped dead in their tracks and turned towards the door of the house where Bobby and their dad was standing, both with arms crossed and looking at them. Bobby was the one who had spoken and both of them could see that John didn't seem too at ease with Sam being in wolf form.

Dean straightened up and cleared his throat, realizing how childish they must have looked running about the yard. "Uh, yeah, his wrist's all healed up too." He said and glanced at Sam who glanced back up at him.

John started walking down to his children and inspected Sam for a moment with his eyes. "You think we could do the ritual?" he turned his head back and looked at Bobby who nodded positively. Dean was the only one who noticed how Sam's eyes seemed to sadden and he quickly gauged his father's attention. "Dad, you think we could at least wait? Sam's been holed up in the house for over a day and he's been all over the place wanting to let out some energy."

John eyed both his sons for a moment before his face softened and he nodded at Dean. "Yeah, sure, but we'll do the ritual tonight, okay?" it was almost a direct order in stead of a question, but Dean ignored it and pumped his eyebrows up at Sam seemed to smile at him but it was hard to tell.

Sam reluctantly followed Dean into the salvage yard and cast a glance back at Bobby and his father who were watching them from the door. He wondered if summoning a god would work, he really hoped it wouldn't, but for now he would just focus on spending some time with Dean, so he ran after his brother who was already a few feet in front of him.

**I apologize if there are any grammatical mistakes in this, I didn't look carefully through it and I really don't have the energy to do it and I'm sorry that I've been lazy and haven't updated in a while.**


	11. The End

… **The Last of the wilds …**

**~ The end ~**

The two brothers were sitting on one of the three steps leading up to Bobby's house, Sam brooding and Dean just making sure Sam wouldn't run off on them. Bobby and their dad were inside getting all the stuff they needed for the ritual and printing out the Latin text Paul had sent them.

Dean was honestly torn between what he wanted. The hunter part of him, as well as some of the big brother part said it was wrong for Sam to be a werewolf in stead of human. But another part of him said that if Sam was happy that way, maybe they should let him be a werewolf. Also he wasn't actually that affected by being a werewolf. He was still Sam; the only things that had changed were his senses and his eating and sleeping habits. And of course the fact that he could change into a furry wolf whenever he wanted to, but except for those things he was still the same old pain in the ass little brother as he had always been.

Now Sam was just sitting beside him with his knee bouncing up and down, weather from being nervous or hyper, Dean thought it was both. He did look nervous as hell and Dean felt guilty for doing this to his brother, he still some hope that it wouldn't work, after all they were talking about summoning a Goddess and that sounded like a big steaming pile of bullshit to him, but Bobby, his dad and Sam seemed sure it would work.

Suddenly Sam whipped his head up and looked at the wall of the house with his eyes darting back and forth, clearly listening to whatever was going on inside. "They're ready." His voice was flat and Dean could tell he was trying to cover up his emotions, but he could still hear the sadness and maybe fear in it.

The front door opened and both of the turned around to see Bobby and John come walking out with a few vials of different herbs and other things. John seemed to be happy that they were doing this and overly confident that it would work. Bobby on the other hand stayed neutral, not wanting to get his hopes up too high, but still ready for it to work if it did.

John placed a hand on each of his boys' shoulders and smiled at them. "You ready to go?" he asked and Dean frowned at him for a moment. "Go?" he questioned while he and Sam got up from the steps. "I thought we were doing it here?" he said and looked at Bobby who shook his head. "Nope, needs to be done in the woods." John said and pointed towards the big forest on the other side of the yard and Dean could see Sam, practically slumping in defeat at the fact that he was allowed to be in the forest but not in wolf form, and had to hold back a chuckle at how comical he looked.

They started walking towards the forest and Dean tried to keep up an easy conversation with Sam to calm his little brothers nerves, but it didn't seem to be helping much as Sam was starting to look even more nervous the closer they got to the forest.

Suddenly everyone was surprised by loud barking coming from a car a few feet away from them and everyone knew it was Rumsfeldt, but the usually friendly dog was growling and barking intensively and John shot a confused glance at Bobby and held up the shotgun he had brought.

They rounded the car and immediately saw the hostile dog jumping and trying to get away from its leash that was keeping him in check. "What the hell is wrong with your damn mutt?" John asked while he watched the dog with a frown. "Doesn't like werewolves" Sam replied with a flat voice and John looked back at his son for a moment, frowning before he looked at the dog. "Let's go," he said, eyes still on the dog as they all continued towards the forest.

Sam though turned back and glared at the dog with a threatening growl rumbling in his throat and made the dog stop barking and received a whimper from it, obviously knowing that Sam was stronger and better than it. None of the others noticed since they just thought it was the dog still 'mouthing off' to Sam and kept walking.

They had been walking for about 10 minutes since they had encountered the dog when Bobby stopped by a big stone and looked around for a moment. "I think this'll do." He said and took off the backpack he had brought and started arranging candles on the stone while John brought out a piece of chalk and started writing and drawing some stuff onto the rock before he placed different herbs around on it too.

Sam and Dean sat down on the ground and waited for the grown ups to finish on the stone. Sam was looking around the area as if he was seeing something sneaking around and licked his lips. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He said in a quiet voice and glanced at Dean. "What do you mean, bad feeling?" he asked and was starting to look around himself.

Sam sighed and frowned a little. "I don't know, I've got this feeling like something's gonna go wrong, you know?" he explained and Dean could see he was starting to get jittery and it worried him.

The younger man looked around a little and licked his lips in frustration, then shook his head with a sigh. "It's probably just my nerves." He said quietly, but Dean wasn't so sure it was but he kept quiet since he wasn't sure.

"You two ready?" Bobby asked and both Sam and Dean turned to him and nodded slowly as he started unfolding a piece of paper, probably the incantation for the ritual. "Come here." John said and pointed his gun next to him, encouraging both of them to stand by him as Bobby turned his back on them and looked down at the rock with all the ingredients on it.

The older hunter started to read and a shiver went up Sam's spine, he didn't know why, he couldn't even understand what he was saying, but it still made him feel uneasy and he started to scan the area with his eyes, thoroughly checking that there wasn't anything there.

Bobby reached the end of the incantation and looked expectantly around. Nothing happened though, there wasn't even a single sound, only the others shifting slightly. A soft breeze suddenly ruffled the leaves on the ground and they could swear that howls accompanied the wind and that had everyone stiffening and warning bells sounded in their head.

John and Bobby raised their guns as the wind picked up and now they were really sure that they were hearing wolf howls accompanying the wind. Sam bent slightly down, eyes darting everywhere at once and face set in a stoic mask, ready for anything to try and attack his family.

Out f nowhere Dean was suddenly hurled into a nearby tree and a white, big wolf appeared out of nowhere, snarling and baring its teeth at Sam, John and Bobby. Sam of course stepped in front of them and started snarling in return at the creature and looking it directly in the eyes and for a moment his eyes turned icy blue, but no one but the other wolf saw it.

"Damn!" Dean groaned as he lifted himself from the ground where he had fallen after hitting the tree. His back hurt like hell and he was sure he was going to have many sleepless night and some interesting colors for the next week or so.

A loud growl had him stopping dead in his tracks and slowly turning his head to look behind him, just in time to see a white wolf appear out of thin air, snarling angrily at him and glaring daggers at him.

"Shit." He silently cursed and bit his lip before he broke off into a spring towards Sam and his father. The wolf of course knew he was going to do this and therefore he didn't get very far before he felt something heavy collide into his back, causing him to yelp in surprised and pain, before he went to the ground with a muffled thud accompanied by a crack as one of his ribs seemed to break under the pressure.

"Dad!" he called and looked towards where his father and Sam had been. Now he could see and hear his father and Bobby shooting at the dozen wolves closing in on them and Sam had shifted into a wolf and was battling it out with them, obviously capable of taking care of himself.

John turned towards him and shock crossed his face for a split second when he saw the wolf on top of his eldest, but it didn't last long. He blasted a round of rock salt into the wolf Sam was battling, gaining his youngest's attention. "Sam, help Dean!" he shouted and Sam nodded quickly before he running as fast as he could towards his brother.

He was sure he was done for when he felt the wolf's hot breath on the back off his neck and silently hoped that Sam and the others would be okay. But just as he finished that he felt the pressure being thrown off him and heard an audible yelp coming from the wolf that had been on top of him. Whirling around quickly and very painfully, he saw Sam scratching and biting at the other wolf, while they were both snarling and glaring at each other.

Sam turned briefly to Dean and growled at him, not threateningly or anything, just to get his brother out of there and Dean seemed to take the hint as he scattered off towards Bobby and John, holding his stomach as he ran.

When he was sure Dean was far enough away, he turned back again to the wolf and growled. _"You shouldn't have done that."_ He warned the other wolf, speaking telepathically with it as he had with the wolf that had turned him. The other wolf just snarled and Sam launched himself and it, burying his claws in his face as he did so and the other wolf fought equally fiercely back.

"Dean, are you okay?" John asked immediately when his oldest son came scrambling towards them, watching out for the angry wolves trying to get near them. "I'm fine." He muffled and slumped down against the rock wincing as John and Bobby shot at the wolves. None of the seemed to get too close though, but still they shot at them to be sure.

"Damn, I'm out of ammo!" Bobby shouted at John who at the exact same time came to the same revelation when he was about to reload. "Me too." He said quietly and they all glanced at Sam who was running towards them again, the wolf he had been battling was gone and his fur was slick with blood. He was also slightly limping and John cursed under his breath that his youngest had been hurt once again.

Sam ran straight to Dean to check how bad the wolf had hurt his brother. He could see that Dean had slung and arm protectively over his ribs and knew that one of them were definitely broken. He nuzzled his snout against Dean's right hand that was lying on the ground and looked into his brothers eyes with a small whimper.

Dean lifted his hand and started scratching at Sam's head and petting the fur there, even if it was slick with blood. "You okay?" he just had to ask. There was so much blood on his brother and he saw the way he had limped over here.

Sam huffed and held up his front paw, the one he had been limping with earlier and showed that it was completely fine, but then whimpered as he turned towards the wolves that were surrounding them. "Yeah, I know." Dean said and watched the wolves too.

"What are we gonna do?" Bobby asked quietly and turned to John who was standing beside him. The other hunter sighed. "I don't know." He replied and turned around to glance at his sons who were both sitting against the rock. Sam was sitting close to Dean and Dean had his right hand in Sam's fur.

Suddenly all the wolves turned back looking at something behind all of them and the four hunters struggled to see what it was between all the white wolves obscuring their vision. The wolves started howling together and raised their heads to the sky. Dean also noticed small sounds coming from Sam beside him who was watching the whole ordeal in awe.

The wolves moved to the right and left, creating a path in the middle where a pitch black wolf came walking slowly down, looking at all the white wolves and it was obvious that all of them had ultimate respect for this one. It walked straight up in front of Bobby and John who were both eyeing it incuriously, just waiting for it to snap and attack them.

The wolf suddenly exploded in a white light and all of the hunters, except for Sam had to look away and when they looked back, a young woman was standing in front of them. She was obviously Native American. Her skin tone was darker than theirs, her hair pitch black, eyes icy blue in contrast to her black hair and she was wearing jewelry that they had seen many times in movies about Indians.

She was wearing a short, ripped beige colored dress that looked like it was made of animal skin. And as they inspected her closer they saw that her nails were longer than usual, almost like claws and as she smiled at them, they saw sharp, white teeth.

"I apologize for my children, they can be… fierce." She began her voice silky smooth and kind as she eyed all of the hunters, especially noticing Sam. "I see you have one of them with you." She said and started to walk closer to Sam, who seemed slightly frightened and scooted closer to Dean.

The woman smiled and stopped. "You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to do anything." She assured him and turned to John and Bobby again. "You summoned me. What do you want?" she still sounded nice, but her tone was a little more business alike now.

John glanced at Bobby and then at Sam and Dean for a moment before he looked back at her. "We want you to turn Sam…" he gestured towards him"… human again, if it's not too much trouble." He added politely, hoping that it would persuade the Goddess.

She cocked her head and looked at John for a moment, and then she set her eyes on Sam and gestured for him to come closer to her. Sam reluctantly looked at Dean who nodded at him and than padded softly over to the woman, stopping a few inches from her. She bent down in front of him and stroked both sides of his face gently while closing her eyes. To Sam's surprise her touch was incredibly comfortable and relaxing and he closed his eyes as well.

"You don't want to." She suddenly said with a frown and Sam opened his eyes and looked at her nervously. "What do you mean?" John pried and looked confused at Sam for a moment before he looked back at her. "He doesn't want to be changed back." she stated and looked up at John, her hands still petting Sam softly.

Suddenly everything went silent. Uncomfortably silent and Dean tried to see how his father was reacting and damned that chick for saying it out loud. _"Please, just change me back. It'll be better that way"_ Sam told her telepathically and she looked confused at him. "I've never changed someone who did not want to before." She stated and cocked her head to the side. _"Well, I didn't exactly become a werewolf out of freewill either, and besides it will be better if I'm human rather than a werewolf. Even though I don't want to."_ He said sadly and bowed his head slightly. "You mean it will be better for your family if you are not a werewolf?" she questioned and saw Sam nod.

Dean carefully got up from his position against the rock and walked slowly over to stand beside his father who was eyeing Sam and the Goddess with narrowed eyes. "Look, Sam…" he started and his little brother turned to him so did the Goddess and he swallowed hard. "… You don't have to, okay. At least I don't wanna make you do something you don't want to do." He smiled slightly and saw Sam's mood lighten a little.

John's eyes darted to Dean and frowned at him. "Dean's right, Sam." He admitted and Sam, Dean and Bobby all stared at him shocked. "If it really means that much to you, I guess you could stay as a werewolf." He said encouragingly, but they could all sense how conflicted he really was.

Sam boweed his head for a moment then looked up again and shook his head. _"They wouldn't look at me the same, you know? They say how it would be okay and everything, but deep down I know that everything would be different. Sure I would perhaps become a better hunter, but I know it would take a long while for them to get completely used to it, and I don't want to make them do that since I have a choice."_ The Goddess game him a small smile and petted him lovingly. "So be it." She whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead.

A white light filled the spot where Sam and the Goddess was, everyone had to cover their eyes from the brightness. When it died down, all the wolves were gone and where Sam and the Goddess had been, only Sam remained kneeling on the ground, fully human and thankfully clothed.

Dean immediately crouched down beside his sibling and took in every part of him, making sure he was okay. "Well?" he asked expectantly and for a moment Sam just stared into the air, but then he turned to Dean with a half happy, half sad smile on his face. "I'm human."

**Later that day**

"So where are you going to next?" Bobby asked as he had the Winchester's sitting down at his kitchen table. It had been a couple of hours since Sam had been 'humanized' again and things had been quiet. John seemed happy enough that his son was human, so did Dean, but of course Sam was still mourning the loss of it, but Bobby could see that he was happy too underneath the small smiles and brooding looks.

Sam shrugged and leaned back in the chair. "There's a case down in Richardson, Texas, a haunted house. Some kids said they went in there and found a body, but by the time the cops showed up, the body was gone." He explained and Dean nodded approvingly at the idea of a normal hunt again after all of this craziness.

"What about you, Jonh?" Bobby asked, already knowing that the eldest Winchester wasn't going to join his children for a hunt like this. He was still too obsessed with catching the demon. Especially know after it had taken Sam once.

John sighed and clearly knew that Dean and Sam had expected him to stick with them for a while. "I'm gonna pick up the trail after the demon." he announced and received sighs from both of his sons. "So you're not gonna stick with us, after everything that's happened?" Dean asked and for once it wasn't Sam that was asking those questions.

"Dean, the demon still needs to be killed. It came after Sammy! It could do it again if it wanted to!" he yelled at Dean and he was about to yell back when Sam stopped him. "Stop guys!" he yelled himself and both of them sat down. "Dad, it's okay, I understand I guess." Dean frowned at him. "It is?" he questioned and received a glare from Bobby.

Sam looked at his brother for a moment then sighed. "Did you really think he was gonna come with us on an easy hunt like this? We don't even need him on it so why would he come?" Dean had to admit that it sounded logical. "Fine, but at least pick up your phone from now on?" he practically commanded and pointed at his father who smile and nodded. "Yes, I'll pick up my phone."

All of the Winchester's packed their things and went outside and stuffed their duffels into their cars. Dean had to make a big scene about how long it had been since he had been with his baby to lighten up the mood and even kissed the car and stroked the hood of it, much to Sam's amusement.

"Remember to call now, idjits!" Bobby shouted while the others waved and got into their cars, he shook his head and laughed when Dean honked at him and waved happily and started driving away.

Sam leaned close to the window and watched as they drove out of the salvage yard. It felt weird because this was the first place since Palo Alto they had stayed in for more than three days. And also they had stayed here during his childhood and it was his second home after the Impala and it always felt weird leaving.

"Hey, you okay there, wolf boy?" Dean punched him playfully in the arm and Sam smiled. "Not a wolf anymore, Deano." He stated and leaned back in the seat. "And I'm fine." He added and looked out the window again.

Dean though glanced at his brother and could see that he wasn't entirely okay. "You really think it was for the best, becoming human again?" he questioned and looked at Sam, who just kept looking out the window. "Yeah…" he breathed and closed his eyes. "I don't think things would've ever been the same again if I'd stayed a werewolf. Imagine driving across states with a hyperactive dog." He said and Dean got the picture.

Sam sighed and closed his eyes with his head resting against the cool window. "Wake me up when you wanna eat." He told his brother and Dean nodded and put in a Lynyrd Skynyrd tape with "Simple man" playing first and he could even see Sam smile, knowing that even his brother had missed the road.

On the edge off the forest, on a small hill overlooking the main road from the salvage yard, two persons looked as the black Impala drove away from them. "My lady, might I ask something?" the tall man asked the woman beside him. "No, of course not my child" She answered in a soft voice and continued watching the car drive away.

"Not to be disrespectful, but… why didn't you do it? Why didn't you make him human?" he asked and saw the woman cock her head to the side and licked her lips for a moment, but she didn't answer.

The Goddess watched as the car disappeared from sight and closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath and let it out with a smile on her face. "Because I have a feeling he will need his wolf side one day and I might not be around to give it back to him."

**THE END!**

**It's been a fun story to write and I'm very thankful for everyone that read it, reviewed it, put it on alerts and added it to favorites. I thank you all so much for staying with me through the story and I hope everyone enjoyed it and wasn't too sad about the way that it ended(or the fact that it's ended now). Also thanks to a friend – don't know why I'm thanking her – for reading some chapters before I posted them.**

**On a happy note, I **_**might**_** write a sequel….**


End file.
